¿Un nuevo compañero?
by 16yuki
Summary: Mi vida a dado un cambio drastico de ser un estudiante normal, he pasdo a representar un obra de teatro, donde por alguna razon los hermanos de mi novio...son los actures y creo quieren matarme. conrad esta usando un...
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO

Todo aparentemente era normal en la prestigiosa Academia _Cecile Von Spitzberg, _ una escuela para jóvenes talentos de familias acaudaladas. Sin embargo, cada año la directora y creadora de la escuela regalaba 50 becas para los estudiantes no tan afortunados pero de buenas notas. Mas que una academia parecía una mansión; lo primero que se veía en la entrada era el edificio principal, luego a la derecha estaba el dormitorio de los maestros y al lado izquierdo el de alumnos, todos estos eran en si una mansión cada uno y tenían tres pisos; ya el fondo se encontraba el establo y, a pesar de la grandeza de todos los edificios, todavía había espacio para un gran jardín y patio trasero aparte del área de equitación.

Hoy era un día muy especial según los rumores que un moreno despistado había escuchado, ya que ocurriría la llegada de uno de los más grandes herederos de una compañía, pero eso a él no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era ir a su dormitorio y descansar después del partido de béisbol. Para su suerte no tenia compañero, cosa que le agradaba mucho, pues no es que fuera antisocial pero no quería a un extraño en su habitación.

Habiendo llegado a su cuarto, entró a éste. La habitación era grande. Al entrar se podían observar dos camas una al lado derecho y la otra al izquierdo pegadas a la pared en el rincón. Luego de ellas unos escritorios para los estudiantes y un closet. El moreno, al ingresar, vio algo que lo sorprendió.

Eran la directora C_heri-sama_ (así le gusta que la llamen), el subdirector _Gwendal von Voltaire_, uno de los maestros el mas respetado _Conrad Weller, _y un joven que no había visto antes. La directora se le acercó y dijo:

— Éste es tu nuevo compañero de clases _Wolfram von Bielefeld;_ tienen el mismo horario, así que espero que se lleven bien. —Después se dirigió al otro chico— él es tu compañero _Yuuri Shibuya_— dijo señalando al pelinegro.

El chico que se encontraba mirando por la ventana se voltio dejando ver su hermosura. Los ojos semejaban dos esmeraldas, sus cabellos rubios parecían oro y su piel blanca era como porcelana. Era definitivamente un ángel. Al ver a su nuevo compañero, lo único que dijo fue:

— Tengo que compartir la habitación con él— dicho esto, examino al chico que se encontraba frente a él. Su cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel morena, definitivamente era una persona que había ganado una de las becas de su madre. Entonces el subdirector hablo:

— Sí, ¿o es que acaso te crees superior a los demás? Aquí eres igual a todos— dijo serio.

— Ambos sabemos la verdad, soy incluso mejor que tú – dijo en tono desafiante.

— Ya veo, entonces podrías decirme qué haces aquí.

— Me expulsaron de la escuela por empezar una pelea. Algo sin importancia.

— Pues ese algo sin importancia te ha traído aquí así que te aguantas.

— Lo que digas, solo déjenme descansar. Retírense de mi nueva habitación.

Esto molestó un poco a Gwendal, pero el profesor Conrad calmó la situación con una de sus sonrisas rompe tensión. Todos los profesores salieron, no sin que antes Cheri-sama abrazara al muchacho hasta casi matarlo, cosa que el de ojos negros jamás había visto por parte de su directora. Lo mas increíble fue que el joven no le dijo nada, solo esperó a que lo soltara. También se había enfrentado al subdirector, a quien hasta los maestros le temían, en definitiva era algo digno de ver.

El joven rubio vio la cama desocupada y empezó a acomodar sus cosas; luego de eso preguntó al moreno que se quedó parado sin decir nada:

— ¿Tienes pensado quedarte allí?

— No, es solo que no sabia que tendría un compañero, espero que nos llevemos bien.

— Espero que sea eso y que no sea por los beneficios que puedes tener llevándote con migo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No finjas, sabes de que familia vengo no es así, creo que todos lo saben.

— Pues no, no se a que te refieres – dijo ingenuo.

— Veo que lo han ocultado— dijo para sí— mejor así. Oye me puedes prestar tu libreta de apuntes quiero estar al día.

El chico moreno se acerco a su escritorio y sacó su libreta para dársela al otro. Éste rápidamente la ojeo y dijo:

— Toma, ya he visto todo. Están atrasados por dos temas así que no me hace falta.

— ¡¿Que?!— preguntó sorprendido.

— Que están atrasados.

— Pero somos los más adelantados de Japón.

— Pero no de Alemania –decía orgulloso

— ¿Allí estudiabas?

— Sí. Por cierto, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí para divertirse?

— Pues, no mucho. Hay clases de equitación, deportes…

— ¿Qué? ¿No hay fiestas?

— No, está prohibido. Primero tienes que avisarle a la directora y es muy poco probable, puesto que el subdirector es muy estricto. Lo que me recuerda, me sorprendió la manera en la que te enfrentaste a él, nadie lo había hecho jamás.

— Ah eso, es algo muy común. Siempre digo lo que pienso y ya me había cansado. Me fastidió desde mi llegada, que las normas del colegio, que por aquí y por allá.

— Ya veo, ¿y que vas a hacer?

— Dormir, pero primero me daré un baño.

— Voy contigo, lo necesito.

— Que te dirija la palabra no quiere decir que seamos amigos.

— Yo solo quería ser amable— dijo bajando la mirada— además si iba a bañarme.

— Pues ya que, vamos HENACHOCO.

— Hena… que –dijo confundido.

— He-na-cho-co.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Vendría siendo enclenque en tu idioma.

— No soy un enclenque, y me llamo Yuuri.

— Como si me importara.

— Eres un arrogante— dijo molesto.

— Y tu un henachoco.

Luego de su primera pelea se fueron a bañar. El sujeto no parecía de la realeza ya que se comportaba como un chico normal, de mal humor, pero normal. Qué tenía de especial y por qué tanto alboroto por su llegada, pensaba nuestro amigo de cabellos negros.

La cena paso rápido en el comedor, sin mucha importancia. Sin embargo, nuestro personaje llamaba mucho la atención. Es verdad, era una escuela solo de hombres, pero había quienes se morían por acercársele, mientras él quería estar lo más lejos posible. Al voltear a verlo notó que su compañero ya era amigo de los más populares del colegio pero no le tomó importancia. Terminó su cena y fue a su habitación. Poco después entró su compañero quejándose:

— Todos son iguales. Todo depende del dinero que tengas –dijo tirándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Yuuri por curiosidad mientras hacía su tarea en el escritorio. El rubio parecía molesto.

— Pues que más ¿No te ha pasado que la gente te quiere solo por que eres inteligente y te hablan o se llevan contigo por que quieren algo tuyo?

— Sí, quieren que les pase la tarea y por eso todos son amables. Por eso prefiero estar alejado de ellos—dijo triste.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé que era el único—dijo incrédulo

— Sí, yo tengo que trabajar mucho por que tengo una beca y digamos que mi promedio tiene que ser alto.

— Ya veo has ganado una beca.

— Si, y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.

— Pues que bien –dijo cambiando se de ropa el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Que ese chico no tenia pena. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dijo:

— ¿No te da pena cambiarte ante un desconocido?

— Que mas vas a ver que no tengas-dijo serio.

— Pues…

— Ves, no tiene nada de malo que me cambie aquí, es muy molesto tener que ir al baño solo para eso.

— Tenemos un baño en la habitación aparte de los grupales.

— Lo se, pero ya te dije, no veo en que te molesta. Además debes de estar acostumbrado tu juegas béisbol ¿verdad? Tienes que cambiarte con muchas personas y no tiene nada de malo- dicho esto saco una bata rosa de su closet.

— ¿Que es eso? – dijo Yuuri con curiosidad

— Mi pijama, me considero poco acto para dormir con pantalones.

— ¿Por que le dices esto a un extraño?

— Por que veo que me comprendes. Buenas noches enclenque

Dicho esto se metió en la cama y se que quedó dormido.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Un pelinegro trataba de despertar a su compañero que escucho el despertador pero lo aventó muy lejos.

— Oye, despierta vamos a llagar tarde.

— No, quiero le pediré permiso a mi mamá para faltar hoy— decía medio dormido.

— Tu mamá, no esta aquí.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo levantándose rápido. Yuuri, que estaba apoyado en el borde de la cama, cayó enzima suyo. Ante esto ambos se sonrojaron pero recordaron la hora y salieron. Wolf se vistió lo mas rápido posible con el uniforme que era un pantalón café y un saco color rojo con una corbata negra. No cambia duda era una de las combinaciones de cheri-sama. Por suerte habían llegado antes que el maestro de historia, que era _Günter von Christ_. A los pocos minutos entró y vio a su nuevo alumno.

— ¿Por qué tu?-dijo con cara de lamento.

— ¿Me extrañaste verdad?- dijo sarcástico.

— ¡Engendro del demonio! –dijo indignado.

— Creo que la directora se va a enterar de cómo tratas a tus alumnos, diciendo casas tan despectivas de su persona.

— Pobre de tu madre.

— Ponte a dar tu clase que llevas atrasado dos temas.

— No es verdad, engreído.

— Claro que si, yo ya se me tu clase.

— Bien vamos a empezar.

Él maestro hacia las preguntas y el rubio las respondía todas, sin la necesidad de abrir su libro para consultarlo. El realidad el favorito en esa clase era Yuuri, pero ni tiempo de le dio de responder. Una vez terminada la clase el profesor esperó que todos salieran y detuvo a Wolfram. Yuuri lo esperó afuera, y una vez que el rubio salió, se percato de la presencia de su amigo y dijo:

— No te preocupes, todo esta bien – como si hubiera leído su mente.

Los meses pasaron y dos muchachos se llevaban de maravilla, cosa que a los superiores les pareció extraño. El joven Wolfram nunca había congeniado con nadie hasta tal punto de invitarlo a salir los fines de semana que tenían libre. Se la pasaban todo el día juntos hablando de cosas sin sentido. Cierto día, en el colegio, se propagó el rumor de una fiesta, la cual seria dada en honor al hijo menor de la directora por su cumpleaños el fin de semana en dicha institución. Pero lo que más asombro a todos fue que él hijo de la directora estudiara allí sin que nadie supiera cuándo llegó y cómo era. No tenia el apellido de la directora y nadie lo conocía. Todos querían saber quién era, hasta que un muchacho de cabello castaños y ojos del mismo color dijo que el era él hijo de la directora. Los estudiantes buscaban su atención y que querían hablar con él. Pero antes de que la fiesta se llevara acabo, el chico confesó la verdad, no era el hijo de la directora.

Un día después de eso, Wolfram fue llamado a la dirección. Yuuri no lo vio desde el desayuno, hasta ya muy noche. Cuando el oji-verde regreso a su habitación, su amigo no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Que hacías?

El otro lo ignoró olímpicamente y sin mas se cambió, poniéndose la bata rosa, para acostarse a dormir. Era verdad, había pasado tiempo desde que se conocían y habían aprendido a comprenderse con tan solo una mirada. Yuuri guardó silencio esperando que su acompañante hablara. Este se encontraba boca abajo, giro y vio a Yuuri a los ojos diciendo:

— Tú no sabes quien soy y nunca te importo solo eres mi amigo por gusto.

— Si, ya sabes que no me importa si tienes una compañía o eres de una familia de dinero.

— Hay algo que no sabes y creo que debes saber. Parto hacia Alemania la semana que viene, después de mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

— Es una decisión que ya fue tomada. Pasare mi cumpleaños con mi madre y mis hermanos, así que discúlpame con tu madre por no poder asistir ésta vez a visitarla.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

— El domingo.

— ¿Qué? ¿El mismo día que el hijo de la directora?— decía sorprendido.

— No el mismo día…la misma persona— dijo serio

— ¿Qué ?—preguntó si entender.

— Soy el hijo menor de la directora. Hermano del subdirector y Conrad el mejor maestro.

— ¿¿Qué??

— ¡¡Ya te lo dije!!

—…Perdona pero no puedo créelo, no actúas diferente a mi. Hasta se podría decir que eres de una familia humilde si no fuera por lo orgulloso que eres.

— Enclenque, quieres morir, yo no soy orgulloso— dijo con una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Y? ¿Que haremos nuestros últimos días juntos?- dijo triste.

— Vamos a la feria – dijo emocionado

— A la feria…

— Si, recuerda que es el primer lugar a donde me llevaste.

_Recuerdos_

Era un fin de semana ese día. La gran mayoría iba a ver a su familia pero Wolf por el contrario se tenía que quedar. No tenía por que ir a ver a su familia ya que la veía a diario así que no tenía nada que hacer, aunque Yuuri pensó que era por que vivían en Alemania, a si que esa ves:

— Oye Wolf ¿te quedarás solo otra ves verdad? – dijo serio.

— Si, sabes que no tengo a donde ir— dijo serio, apoyado en el marco de la ventana contemplando el cielo. Yuuri se acercó y le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Se que no es una mansión pero por lo menos nos podremos divertir, mi mamá me dijo que hay una feria, podemos pasarla bien— dijo tomando la mano de Wolf, este aceptó y aviso a su hermano que salían, pero para Yuuri solo era un maestro mas al cual tenían que avisar que se ausentarían y no le dio importancia. Ya en casa de Yuuri, la mamá de éste estaba muy contenta que su hijo por fin trajera un amigo a casa ya que según ella su pequeño Yuu-chan esta muy solo en esa escuela. Al escuchar la palabra Yuu-chan, Wolf no pudo evitar morir de risa, hasta que la mujer le dijo Wolf-chan.

Eso invirtió los papeles, ahora era Yuuri, el que rió, ante el comentario de su madre.

Ya en la noche fueron a la feria.

— Yuuri vamos a ese juego- decía señalando uno.

— Si, esta bien.

— Para la próxima vamos a Disneylandia.

— No tengo tanto dinero.

— No importa yo invito, podemos llevar a tus padres.

— Eso seria abusar de ti…

— Tú me invitaste a tu casa, yo te invito a dar un paseo. Es lo mismo enclenque.

Y así el siguiente fin de semana se fueron de paseo con el heredero. Al llegar fueron a confirmar sus reservaciones al hotel y resultó que solo separaron dos habitaciones eran matrimoniales. Para su mala suerte, no tenían a donde ir, porque todos los hoteles del área estaban llenos, así que después de divertirse en el parque de diversiones, los señores Shibuya se fueron a su habitación y Yuuri y Wolfram a la suya. Al llegar el primero dijo:

— Creo que lo más justo es que tu duermas en la cama.

— No duerme tú.

— Ya te he dicho que tú dormirás allí.

— Y yo te he dicho que no.

— Pero, no creo que sea justo, tú estás pagando.

— Ya se, por que no dormimos los dos juntos.

— ¿¿Qué??

— Yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, por que de pequeño dormía con mis hermanos.

— Ya veo, pero no quiero dormir contigo.

— Solo lo decía por que así nadie dormirá en el sofá y dejaremos la pelea, además a mi no me gustan los enclenques.

— Yo no soy un enclenque y a mi no me gustan los orgullosos.

— Ves no hay problema.

Y así fue como pasaron su primera noche juntos en la misma cama.

*********************************************************************

Ya era otro día y por asares del destino la clase de química paso a ser la clase de cocina. La maestra era la misma de química, _Annisina Von Khrenikov_, y esto no era bueno. Si hacia volar el laboratorio, qué le haría a la cocina. Nuestros queridos amigos, temían por su vida hasta que la maestra les comunico que serian pareja. Les dio la receta que prepararían y, para gran sorpresa de todos, el chico tímido y el orgulloso fueron el mejor par. Tenían lo que parecía un sistema, Yuuri acercaba y medía las cantidades y el otro preparaba todo. A final de cuentas, ellos ayudaban a Miko-san a cocinar, así que estaban preparados. Su comida tenía buen aspecto y no solo eso, también buen sabor comparado con las de los demás y con la de la de la maestra, que se quemó.

Las clases ya habían terminado y un chico rubio estaba sobre la cama aburrido.

— Oye vamos, a dar una vuelta.

— Sabes que no podemos salir.

— Si, pero podemos escaparnos.

— No, ese si que no.

— Por una vez en tu vida has algo que valga la pena contarles a tus nietos.

— Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

— Ni que esta es la ultima aventura que viviremos antes que me vaya.

— Está bien vamos.

Yuuri no sabia como el rubio lo había convencido de algo así. Estaban en la ciudad, y su querido amigo vio la feria que no pudo resistir. En estos momentos se encontraban en la rueda de la fortuna y su compañero, momento que el oji-verde aprovechó para despedirse.

— Te voy a extrañar.

— Yo igual Wolf.

No se veían a la cara. Yuuri fue el primero en levantar lo vista para encontrar una linda imagen del rubio. Sin darse cuenta se fue pegando mas a su cuerpo cosa que el otro no paso desapercibida, tratando de hacerse hacia atrás, aunque ya no tenia más espacio. Repentinamente levantó la mirada, encontrándola con la de su amigo, que en estos momentos había cambiado.

— No, crees que estas muy cerca— dijo algo nervioso.

— No, estoy muy bien.

— Te das cuenta que estas casi sobre mí— qe quejó con un leve sonrojo.

— No sabia que pudieras verte tan lindo sonrojado y menos si soy yo él que lo provoca.

— Yuuri ¿estas bien?

— Sabes, desde que me diste la noticia de que te vas no he dejado de pensar en que conocerás personas nuevas y no quiero. Desde aquel día en que dormimos juntos, yo sin darme cuenta… hasta estos días… yo…tú….tú me gustas.

— ¿Qué tomaste?

— No puedo decirte que sea amor por el momento pero si que me gustas y no tengo pensado dejarte ir sin besarte.

— Aléjate, me quiero bajar.

En ese instante, para desgracia de Yuuri se les acabo el tiempo.

Ya de regreso a la escuela nadie notó la ausencia de ambos chicos, quienes se fueron a su habitación. Wolf desde hacía rato no le dirigía la palabra a Yuuri. Éste estaba molesto, se le había declarado a su mejor amigo. Tal vez él si lo veía como un amigo después de todo.

— Oye Wolf siento lo que pasó.

— ¿Era verdad… lo que dijiste?

— Si, no se como pasó.

— Yo tampoco, pero creo que siento lo mismo que tú. No sabia si tu sentías algo, no quería no ser correspondido después de todo somos dos chicos.

— Al principio también me cuestioné eso pero lo que me importa eres tú.

— Pero sabes que esto esta mal, yo parto para Alemania y…

— Pero no te irás sin que yo te bese.

En se momento Yuuri se prácticamente había tirado sobre Wolf, quien cayó en la cama con un moreno sobre él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, éste buscó sus labios uniéndolos en un beso tierno que al terminar, pasó a otro más salvaje. Wolf tenía sus brazos por el cuello de Yuuri. Éste ya le había quitado la mayoría de la ropa al rubio, hasta que el chico de abajo se quejó, terminando el beso.

— Estamos yendo muy rápido.

— Pero, tú también quieres.

— Pero no de esta forma.

— ¿Quieres ir arriba?

— ¡¡No!! Tenemos que esperar y no ir directo…bueno tu sabes.

Estos seguían en la misma posición. Yuuri arriba entre las piernas de Wolf.

— Entonces serás mi novio.

— Si— dijo sonrojado.

Y empezó un nuevo beso. Primero fueron roses y luego Wolf le permitió a yuuri entra en, según el moreno, la deliciosa cavidad y así la batalla de sus lenguas se detuvo hasta que les falto el oxigeno.

Los días pasaron y la fiesta se llevo a cabo. La última noche que Wolf estuvo en su habitación los dos durmieron en la misma cama, aunque Yuuri fue tirado muchas veces. La mañana llegó y el día del adiós también.

— Nos vemos enclenque.

— Nos vemos arrogante.

Se dieron su último beso y Wolf partió.

*******************************************************************

Ya había pasado una semana desde la partida de Wolf. Yuuri estaba triste, tanto que ni hacia caso a los maestro y él rubio estaba en la misma situación.

Así que la directora mando a llamar a Yuuri, quien le contó todo a la mamá de su novio y sus hermanos. Éstos se dieron cuenta del por que de su comportamiento.

Desde esa plática pasaron dos días durante los cuales Wolf no había escrito. Era raro puesto que siempre escribía. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Yuuri, que estaba acostado en su cama, se paró para abrirla. Sorprendentemente, un chico rubio con una maleta estaba frente a él.

— No, otra alucinación –dijo triste y se movió, dejando entrar a la "alucinación".

— No ves que si soy yo enclenque.

— Como digas –cerró la puerta.

Él otro chico viendo que no le hacia caso, lo jaló y con esto cayeron en la cama. Yuuri estaba arriba, entre las piernas de Wolf, quien comenzó un beso correspondido por el moreno. Cuando se detuvieron para respirar, Wolf dijo:

— He regresado.

— Ya lo vi –dijo volviendo a besarlo.

— Te amo henachoco.

— Te amo arrogante…¿pero como regresaste?

— Fue muy fácil conseguir que me expulsaran. Las clases de la maestra de química funcionan, volé el laboratorio

— Me alegro de eso

¿Fin?

****************************************************************************************

Pues hasta aquí

¿les gusto?

Pues como abran notado este no es el primer fic con esta trama pero aunque no lo crean es una idea mi y de selene17 ya que como no había muchos así decidimos hacer varios, cortos pero ella se emociono demasiado y eso me recuerda que me debe el cap dos de su fic….esa es otra historia adiós.

Rewis por fas

Así antes que nada ¿lo dejo así o lo continuo con problemas de parejas?

Ejemplo: tareas en equipo donde Wolf no este con yuuri y este este celoso o no se

Ustedes digan y yo tratare de hacer lo mejor.

Adiós y gracias

Yuki

Sobretodo a selene17

8


	2. Enredos

_**Los personajes de kyo kara Mao no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados por que adoro el yuuram.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus rewis.**_

_**¿Un nuevo compañero?**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

_**Enredos**_

-Wolf, ya es tarde. Levántate- decía cierto moreno desesperado ya que, como de costumbre, llegarían tarde a la clase del maestro de historia. Su compañero se encontraba todavía en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Estaba arrodillado en el borde de la cama cuando las palabras de su compañero se escucharon:

- No quiero ir a ver a ese viejo que no deja de verte en todo la maldita clase – fue una respuesta muy rara para nuestro querido amigo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puso una cara picara, se acerco a su ojera y dijo tratando lo más posible de sonar sensual:

- ¿Celos Wolf?

-…NO!!- dijo volteando, quedando cara a cara con él, tratando de evitar que el sonrojo que tenia se notara, debido a la voz de su acompañante y su cercanía.

- Si lo estas – dijo. Era obvió, quería jugar con fuego, lo que no sabia era que se iba a quemar.

- ¿Y si lo estoy qué?-dijo en tono retador.

- Nada, solo que no se por qué te pones así, solo es nuestro maestro y no creo que me vea diferente a otros alumnos – dijo serio es verdad le encantaba que su rubio fuera tan celoso, pero a veces no habían motivos para eso.

- Pero te mira demasiado – dijo cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

- Sabes muy bien que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, que no hay persona en este mundo mas importante para mi que tu, que si tu no estas yo me muero…

- Ya lo se pero no me gusta que la gente te vea…

- Pero yo soy quien debería decir eso, tu llamas mas la atención que yo. ¿Crees que puedo estar tranquilo cuando no estoy cerca para cuidarte de todos esos chicos que te miran…?

- ¡Henachoco se nos hace tarde!-gritó dándose cuenta de la hora.

- Te lo vengo diciendo desde hacer tiempo – se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al armario donde saco el uniforme del rubio y sin cuidado se lo aventó – te espero afuera.

- ¿Que acaso no te gusta verme mientras me cambio?- dijo serio

- Sabes que si…pero recuerda que mi cuerpo es el de un adolescente normal y activo y lo que paso cuando regresaste no ayuda mucho. Además no tenemos tiempo de eso…Aparte tú no quieres hasta que tengamos dos años de novios y no tengo pensado darme un baño con agua helada a esta hora, mas por que ya es tarde – decía con los ojos cerrados concentrando se en su discurso.

- Ya estoy listo – dijo el rubio jalando al moreno y emprendiendo la carrera al salón de clases.

**********************************************************************

- Te lo dije llegamos tarde. Mientras el maestro nos dejo fuera- dijo con cara de sufrimiento cierto moreno.

- Ni que fuera para tanto, una ves que no entremos el mundo no se acabara, además podemos volver a dormir- decía Wolf entrando en la cama, cuando un celular empezó a sonar.

- Te llama, Wolf-

- ¿Viste donde lo tire?

- Sí, esta justo en mi cama.

- Me lo pasas- decía con una cara angelical.

- Toma, allí te va – dijo lanzando el aparato que Wolf atrapo, lo abrió, vio el numero y dijo serio.

- Contestare afuera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

- No es nada solo…déjalo sino colgaran.

******************************************

- ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte.

- Wolf, necesito que me hagas un favor – decía la voz de una chica.

- Dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- Necesito, que vengas por mi en este mismo instante estoy en el aeropuerto.

- ¡Qué!-decía en un grito.

- Sí, llegue hoy a Japón, necesito que me lleves a tu casa. Solo estaré aquí unos días mas bien hoy viernes y el fin de semana

- Esta bien quédate allí no te muevas vale- decía nervioso.

- Oki nii-chan, sabia que podía contar contigo

- Elizabeth ¿en que problemas te metiste esta vez?

- En nada lo juro

- Salgo para allá

****************************************************

- Yuuri, voy a salir, te veo mas tarde. Si no regreso no te preocupes, estaré bien…adiós- dijo desde la puerta. Al otro chico no le dio ni tiempo de responder ya que su amigo, según todos, ya se había marchado.

- Que raro. ¿Wolf a donde fuiste? Maldito infiel… ¡Waaa! ¡Me estoy comportando como el! ¡Que miedo!... Calma Yuuri no eres ni actúas como Wolf, solo es un pensamiento…pero si se fue a ver con alguien más guapo, alto, rubio que yo… Calma tus inseguridades…

Yuuri mantenía su conversación interna entre dándose ánimos y quitándoselos.

Mientras, Wolf iba en un mercedes azul a buscar a esa chica… ¿quién era esa chica para él? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Él mismo se hacia esas preguntas.

Llegó al lugar que le habían indicado y la vio. Era una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, ojos color púrpura, piel blanca como la porcelana y vestía un kimono rosa con adornos del color de sus ojos y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con su vestuario.

Se acercó a ella y dijo:

- Hola Elizabeth

Esta no espero ni in segundo y se tiro a abrazar al rubio, quien sin más correspondió al abrazo dijo:

- Hola Wolf- separándose de éste.

- Sabes que me da gusto verte pero ¿que haces aquí?

- Es que…mi tío – decía en un tono triste pero con rabia y continuó del mismo modo–, quiere que me case.

- ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

- Quiere que me case con alguien a quien no amo.

- Pero eso es de siglos pasados, eso ya no se hace.

- Díselo a mi tío –dijo triste.

- Y bien ¿a qué has venido? …¡Ya sé! A que mi madre lo convenza de no hacer eso ¿verdad?-dijo emocionado.

- No. Me escape de mi casa y… la única persona que puede ayudarme eres tú... Sabes que solo hay una persona en este mundo a la cual yo acudo cuando hay problemas... Sabes que confío demasiado en ti.

- Ya lo se pero ¿qué aré contigo?

- Wolfram por favor ayúdame. Sé que siempre te meto en problemas como cuando te corrieron de la escuela en Alemania por defenderme de ese tipo que quería besarme a la fuerza. Te agradezco que siempre me protejas y que te hagas pasar por mi novio para que nadie me lastime, pero si en esta ocasión no puedes lo entenderé…Yo solo… soy una carga para ti y… lo siento- las lágrimas comenzaban a salir pero aun así continuó-. Lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensando al venir aquí…

- Estabas pensando en que tu nii-chan te ayudaría como siempre lo hace, aunque tenga que pagar por los platos rotos… aún así nunca se arrepiente de ayudar a su onee-chan, a pesar de todo.

- Wolf, eso quiere decir…

- Que si te apoyaré en todo – decía con una calida sonrisa-, pero lo mejor es que vayamos a comer algo ¿no crees?

- ¡Si!- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante y pidieron una mesa. Wolf desapareció por unos minutos para ir al baño, así que Elizabeth se quedo sola, por lo que aprovechó para pedir tres vasos de whisky. Cuando Wolf regresó ésta estaba totalmente ebria.

- ¡Elizabeth! –dijo preocupado al ver el estado de su acompañante.

- ¿Que …Wolf? – dacia en un tono ebrio.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Te dejo unos minutos y ve lo que pasa.

- No…te preocupes que… estoy muy bien – decía moviendo un dedo (por faz imagínensela borracha, es que no soy muy buena en ese aspecto).

- No puedo llevarte a mi casa así… ¡Demonios!... ¡Ya sé! ¡Mi departamento!

- ¿Wolf que tanto dices?

- Nada. Vámonos.

- Como diga su majestad- se puso de pie pero no logró dar ni un paso.

- Venga te ayudo, sabes que no estás acostumbrada a tomar más que un vaso de vino en el almuerzo y se te ocurre tomar tanto.

- ¡No me grites malo!

- ¡No te estoy gritando!

Mientras discutían caminaban al estacionamiento en donde subieron al auto de Wolf. Después de unos minutos Wolf recordó.

- ¡Maldición! Las llaves del departamento están en la escuela- decía preocupado de que alguien viera a Elizabeth. Llegaron al colegio y sin más dejó el auto con Elizabeth en la entrada de los dormitorios. Iría rápido. Lo más seguro era que Yuuri estaría allí, era la hora del descanso. Tenia que apurarse o alguien lo vería.

Por fin llegó a la habitación, entró en ella y lo vio, él esta allí. Entonces trato de actuar lo más normal posible pero al parecer el moreno tenia otras intenciones pues comenzó a interrogarlo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó serio.

- Por allí – respondió nervioso mientras buscaba las llaves en el cajón de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Unos papeles.

- ¿Qué papeles?

- Unos…

- ¿Con quién estabas?

- Con nadie. Dile a tu madre que no podré ir…- dijo mas serio había encontrado lo que quería y sin más salio corriendo, no quería mentir más.

- Wolf, vuelve aquí en este instante – se oyó gritar a Yuuri, pero el otro ni caso le hizo así que decidió salir detrás de él.

Cuando llegó al auto se dio cuenta que Yuuri lo seguía, pero también que Elizabeth no estaba. Rápidamente notó cuenta que no muy lejos había una muchedumbre. Corrió hacia a ella y en efecto, varios chicos rodeaban a su amiga. Sin más se abrió paso y la jaló. Los chicos molestos le gritaron:

- ¡Hey tú! ¿A dónde llevas a nuestra amiga?

- Que les importa.

- ¿Qué coño dices?- dijo uno molesto el más alto de ellos.

- Tienes algún problema con que me lleve a mi NOVIA – grito ya muy molesto.

En un día había mentido bastante. Cuando salió de la multitud vio a Yuuri con los ojos bien abiertos. Él lo había escuchado, ahora estaba en problemas, más por que tenía a Elizabeth tomada de la mano. Se quería morir.

- Yuuri… esto no es lo que parece…

- Te escuché – contestó éste molesto.

- Luego te explico si…tengo que irme – decía dirigiéndose a su auto. Conrad venía junto con Gwendal a ver que es lo que pasaba. Rápidamente metió a Elizabeth al auto y subió la ventana para que no se percataran de quien era.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó el mayor de todos.

- Lo que pasa es que Wolfram no quiere que su amiga se divierta con nosotros – dijo el muchacho que discutía antes con él.

- ¿Wolfram a quién trajiste?

- ¡A su noviecita!- dijo en tono burlón.

- No estoy hablando con usted- contestó lo más duro posible.

- Es Britany solo me está acompañando. Vine a buscar unas cosas, parto para Alemania en este momento por órdenes de mi tío. Pensaba avisar después. Con su permiso.

- Por eso no asististe a clases hoy – dijo Conrad

- Si, es una orden que tengo que cumplir ¿no crees? – dijo sarcástico. Si se trataba de una orden del tío Bielfield nadie podía negarse.

- ¿Pero por que está ella contigo? – dijo el castaño.

- Ella… también va a Alemania y me pidió que fuéramos en el mismo vuelo.

- Es verdad Conrad, recuerda que su familia es de allí y solo viene aquí por cortos periodos- dijo Gwendal, que estaba muy enterado de los negocios de todos ya que no solo tenían la escuela sino varios negocios por todo el mundo.

- Pues bien nos vamos.

- Que se cuiden – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Se subió a su auto y partió. Tiempo después llegaron al departamento. Wolf tuvo que cargar a su acompañante que se quedó dormida en el camino. Lo bueno era que el lugar estaba bien ubicado y tenía dos habitaciones. Colocó en una a su dormida amiga y salió después de haberla cubierto con una sabana. Fue a la sala y se puso a pensar en voz alta. Eran como las 2 de la tarde.

- ¡Maldición todo salió mal! Yuuri escuchó cosas que no debía, mi familia esta loca, pero eso es lo de menos. Me creen en Alemania, tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi tío. ¡Que más podría salir mal este maldito día!- en ese momento suena su celular. Al no conocer el número contesta tratando de sonar serio y formal.

- diga

- ¡Wolfram! ¿Cómo que estoy yendo contigo a Alemania? – dijo enojada una voz femenina.

- ¡Britany! – dijo sorprendido y asustado. Ella era una persona a la cual no convenía enojar.

- ¡Sí! Acabo de mentir por tu culpa a tu hermano – dijo seria.

- Gracias – "pero que me pedirás a cambio"- pensó

- No agradezcas…Yo quiero una recompensa.

- ¿Dime que quieres que haga? –"ya sabia yo que me pediría algo"

- Ten una cita conmigo, estoy en Japón así que no hay problema – dijo feliz pero seria

- Oye pero…yo – decía nervioso pero también sino lo hacía sabía que todo se vendría abajo

- Me la debes.

- Esta bien ¿cuando saldremos?

- Hoy a las 8:00 PM.

- Está bien. Adiós, iré a tu casa.

- Nos vemos pronto- dijo muy feliz.

- Bueno un problema mas que tendré que solucionar. Nada más hago esto por que no quiero más problemas. Es muy difícil mentir…rayos que haré con Yuuri, más bien que no haré con él. Maldición se me olvidó explicarle; lo mejor será que le llame.

El celular llevaba sonando varios minutos, el dueño parecía no querer contestar mientras al otro lado, un rubio rogaba con que le contestaran…luego de unos minutos más decidió que lo mejor era contestar, que tal si algo malo le había pasado. Además necesitaba una explicación.

- Si, diga – trato de sonar lo mas frío posible.

- Yuuri…esto…yo – sabía que estaba molesto pero nunca pensó que le contestaría con ese tono de voz, eso hizo que estuviera mas nervioso que antes de llamar.

- Creo que no tienes nada que decir…así que adiós nos….

- Espera no…tengo que explicarte…lo que paso.

- Pues bien que me dirás…que ella es una muy buena amiga

- pues no se como o en que forma lo digas pero si, la conozco desde la infancia y siempre la he protegido. No iba a permitir que esos tipos la tocaran, además que se pasó un poco de copas. Y si es de infiel de lo que me acusas…no puedes por que según tú solo somos amigos.

- Es verdad se que lo he ocultado, pero no te da derecho a gritar que tienes novia

- No lo grite

- Claro que sí

- Pero Elizabeth estaba en problemas y como su hermano debía de protegerla no importa el precio, como le dije yo soy el que paga los patos rotos por ayudarla, pero no voy a dejar de hacerlo…

- No piensas en ti cuanto ella esta

- ¿QUE??

- No piensas en las consecuencias que te puede traer ayudarla

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola

- Claro, te gusta

- No es eso y lo sabes

- Te gusta más que yo

- Acaso son …celos Yuuri – dijo divertido

- ¡No!...!Claro que no! No por que tu amiga sea muy bonita…

- Si que es bonita, no por nada recibe 20 declaraciones diarias

- ¿Qué??...Pero ya veo que te ha escogido

- Pues que mal informado, yo no saldría con ella. Tengo otro compromiso por el momento con un henachoco que al parecer resulto más celoso que yo…

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Y si te digo que estoy con ella…

- ¡Eres un infiel!

- Ves como si lo eres…jeje…Te amo, nos vemos luego.

- Espera… ¿sabes que confió en ti verdad??

- Lo sé, yo también confió en ti. Ahora que recuerdo hoy tengo una cita con Britany

- ¿Qué???....no…que…

- Disculpa pero es que la chica que viste hoy se llama Elizabeth, Britany es otra. Sino te acuerdas es el nombre que les di a mis hermanos que por lo visto investigaron y ella mintió por mi, a cambio de que saliera con ella hoy…

- Ya veo, pero nada de besos – sentenció

- No te preocupes no me gusta

- ¿Cómo es ella?

- Pues es bonita de cabello negro largo creo que hasta la cintura, ojos color azul bajo, piel blanca, normal.

- ¡Eso es normal!

- Si, no es muy…no se decirte. Será bonita pero no es mi tipo, es muy prejuiciosa.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- En la escuela en Alemania habían chicos con becas, pero ella los despreciaba, sobre todo a un buen amigo mío, Murata Ken.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es mi vecino

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No creo que halla otro pervertido con ese nombre. Es alguien que solo piensa en las chicas…

- Es verdad es el mismo Ken que conozco, entonces tu eres el Yuuri…al que su mamá lo obligaba a usar vestidos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Murata te contó?

- No solo eso. Me mostró un álbum de fotografías, la verdad es que no me había fijado pero si hay un parecido, que mono te veías.

- ¡Maldición! – se lamentaba.

- Ahora si adiós, nos vemos el lunes, te amo yuu-chan.

- ¡Waa no me llames como lo hace mi madre!

- Jejejeje, era una broma, te amo.

- Yo igual te amo, nos vemos.

Una vez terminado el trabajo de componer todo lo que estaba de cabeza, se dio cuenta de la hora. Como era posible que pudiera pasar tanto tiempo. Que rápido pasa cuando deseas que sea lento, y te dan ganas de que no llegue el momento de tu cita con una persona que te agrada pero que no es la persona que amas, aunque ésta consiente de lo que haces.

Bien el fin de semana había sido un asco. No pudo estar con Yuuri, no pudo divertirse y para colmo estaba viviendo con Elizabeth en un departamento, pero esta sentía un odio hacia a Yuuri que realmente el no entendía. Además ésta pensaba que era una chica. ¿Que más podía salir mal? Nada según el pero si, algo mas salio mal, para colmo su tío se entero de la mentira el día lunes, y tuvo como ya era su costumbre que volver a mentir, diciendo en una platica con ese personaje furico que era cuestión de honor, claro si era cuestión de honor pero no de él sino de su amiga, que en parte estaría traicionando a su familia, todo esta siendo muy difícil.

Bueno la semana pasó muy rápido, ya no soportaba más, estaba arto de todo, la única salida que le quedaba era… pedirle ayuda a su madre la mitad de la semana había pasado muy rápido, era miércoles; no podía evitarlo le diría a su madre que interviniera, el tío de su amiga estaba enamorado de ella así que seria fácil que ella lo convenciera, de que todo eso era una locura, de que eso se hacia en tiempos muy antiguos y como su madre era defensora del amor puro y de mas era realmente fácil que ella aceptara pero sabia que tendría que pagar un presión muy caro por eso.

Decidido llego a la escuela donde nadie lo esperaba, ya decidido a caer en manos de así decirlo dadora y quitadora de su vida, dio un suspiro muy grande y entro en aquella oficina.

- madre necesito un favor muy grande- dijo serio

- Wolf, cunado llegaste

- hace unas horas pero no con buenas noticias,

- que pasa – dijo algo asustada

- Raven, el tío de Elizabeth, quiere casarla con un desconocido, ella no quiere así que escapo

- ya veo…eso es un crimen – dijo muy enojada como pocas veces

- ¿Entonces ayudarás a mi onee-chan? – decía lo mas ilusionado que podía aparentar. Recordaba que a su madre le encantaba esa cara de ingenuidad, y que creyera que ella era su heroína. De cierta forma lo era, solo que ella nunca se enteraría.

Por mandato de su madre, Wolf esperaba afuera la noticia. Tardó más de una hora ¿Qué tanto se podía hacer en una llamada? Ni que fuera una conferencia. Era verdad, el asunto era importante pero no para tanto. Después de ese tiempo vio que era hora del almuerzo y decidió ir a ver a su novio. Total presentía que la llamada duraría más tiempo, y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar vio a Yuuri, estaba en su escritorio y parecía triste. Se acercó muy despacio, tratando de que no notara su presencia y lo abrazó por detrás. La repuesta del otro chico fue solo de sorpresa y decir:

- Te extrañé.

- Lo siento, pero no te preocupes ya regresé.

- ¿Pero cuándo te irás?

- Todo depende de cuanto tiempo tarde mi madre en hablarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Decidí pedirle ayuda, ella convencerá al tío de Elizabeth.

- Otra vez hablando de ella.

- No te molestes.

- No lo hago, pero aborrezco que tu vida se vea afectada por su presencia.

- No, ella es solo una amiga. La única persona a la que le pertenece mi corazón eres tú y nada mas que tú, nadie podrá cambiar eso, nadie…- fue interrumpido.

- Soy un idiota, claro que lo sé. Si no nunca te hubieras entregado a mí.

- Pero recuerda que durante 2 años eso no pasará otra vez.

- Y con tal de estar a tu lado, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Lo sé- dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Esa es una prueba que mi familia acostumbra a hacer para ver si, según ellos, la persona es digna de nuestro amor, aunque yo sé que tú eres el más digno de todos.

- Wolf…te amo.

- Yo también te amo…y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

- Por nada del mundo te cambiaría a ti o a todo los momentos que hemos pasado juntos… y los que pasaremos.

- Opino lo mismo.

Para desgracia de la joven pareja el timbre sonó, Yuuri debía regresar a clases. Por su parte el rubio fue a la oficina de su madre donde rápidamente lo hicieron pasar. Ésta con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- Ya está todo resuelto.

- ¿De verdad? – poniendo esa cara de ilusión. Cheri estaba que moría, había visto esa hermosa cara dos veces en el día, pero ella quería otra cosa. Wolf debía pagarle el favor.

- Wolfram, sabes que esto tiene un precio ¿verdad?

- Lo suponía – dijo resignado.

- Hable a tu departamento para avisarle a Elizabeth que puede regresar a su casa. Dijo que te diera las gracias y que no quería despedirse, porque sabía que lloraría, así que dijo que luego te llamaba.

- Si, odia que la vea llorar. Por eso cuando regresé no fue a despedirse de mi, solo me dio una carta y me llamó para desearme suerte- dijo con un semblante triste, pero cambió a un estado muy feliz –. Pero nos volveremos a ver.

- Pero antes pagarás el precio – dijo seria.

- Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer – dijo serio.

- Te daré dos opciones, pero tu novio también tendrá que participar. Primera opción: que lo lleves a la casa con tus hermanos presentes.

- ¿Qué?...Ellos son demasiado sobre protectores lo harán pedazos.

- O la opción dos…que participes en la obra con el papel estelar que es la princesa.

- ¿Qué?- las dos eran malas pero tenía que pensarlo y decirle a Yuuri primero-. Te traeré la respuesta después – dijo lo más calmado y salió de allí dirigiéndose a su habitación para contarle a su amado.

_**Bueno pues hasta aquí ustedes decidirán cual opción les gusta más, con sus rewis en ellos dígname que quieren que pase en el cap 3 que se tratara de lo que cheri pido.**_

_**Opciones **_

_**1- la obra de teatro**_

_**2- que yuuri vaya junto con su familia a acsa de Wolf.**_

_**3- la combinación de las dos anteriores**_

_**(esta se creo gracias a ale-hime, selene17 y gres que me querían matar… sino la pania y por mi propia salud es mejor ponerla)**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Y perdón por la tardanza, se despide **_

_**Yuki *-***_

8


	3. la obra

Hola debido a que ale-Hime, gres y Selene me obligaron a poner la opción 3 pues gano

Así que aquí esta el cap 3

_Nota:_

_***Shinou**_

_No se cual es su verdadero nombre así que lo voy a llamar así._

_***Miko- Jennifer**_

_Ambos se refieren a la mamá de Yuuri_

_**Un nuevo compañero**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Una obra, celos, casa, vestidos, solos en una habitación**_

Esta allí parado frente a su madre con su uniforme y de modo serio dijo:

- Preferimos actuar en la obra de teatro.

- Kuyyyyyyyyyyyyy… ¡Qué lindo te veras con el vestido Wolf!

- Dame el libreto de una vez, necesitamos practicar.

- Claro – dijo sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio un aparente libro con una cuerda roja

– Toma es éste. Quiero que se lo aprendan bien, es mi más grande obra.

- No sabia que escribieras- dijo intrigado pero más que nada con temor a lo que había escrito su madre.

- Pues ya vez, tu madre tiene unos secretos que tú no sabes – dijo cerrando un ojo.

La cara de su hijo pasó a ser una de terror. Por supuesto que no quería saber que clase de secretos eran.

- ¡Debo hacer muchas cosas como aprenderme esto! – le mostró el libro que tenía como ciento cincuenta hojas.

- Yuuri te espera – dijo en tono pícaro.

- ¡Madre! – gritó antes de salir de su oficina.

En efecto cierto moreno lo estaba esperando afuera. Se preguntarán cómo se habían decidido por la obra. Pues muy fácil. Wolf le platicó a Yuuri las posibles situaciones que podían acontecer si sus madrecitas se juntaban.

**Situación uno: "la humillación total"**

Ésta consistía en el intercambio de fotos de Cheri y Miko y recuerdos de su infancia.

**Situación dos: **

Ésta es más simple. Mis hermanos han aceptado nuestra relación, pero no se qué harán cuando nos vean besarnos. Tienen cierto complejo de que como soy el menor deben de protegerme y además en la casa hay muchas espadas…

- ¿Y eso qué?- cortó Yuuri.

- Yuuri, Conrad es el maestro de esgrima y Gwendal también practica ese arte.

- Si, ya lo sé, es nuestro maestro, aunque tu eres muy bueno.

- En conclusión no dudarían en cortarte en pedazos cariño – dijo serio pero irritado

- Con esa explicación me vasta- dijo pálido

**Situación tres:**

-Ésta no es muy importante -dijo Wolf haciendo una pausa –, lo único que puede pasar es que nos pongan a modelar con mis vestidos.

- ¿Vestidos?- dijo Yuuri sorprendido cuando supo que Wolf se ponía vestidos.

- Antes que pienses cosas que no son, te aclaro que soy obligado, cada día de las madres, navidad, año nuevo y cualquier otra celebración, a cumplir el capricho de mi madre de ponerme un tonto vestido. No conforme con ello tengo una habitación entera. Creo que ya la ampliaron con mis fotografías con ellos en distantes poses aparte del… olvídalo.

- ¿Qué? Dime.

- Nada.

* * *

- ¿Y cómo te fue? – dijo el moreno.

- En lo que cabe… bien.

- Vamos a practicar.

- El libreto lo escribió mi madrea así que no sé que nos espere. Creo que estamos todavía a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

- No creo que sea tan malo.

Una hora después, en su habitación, ambos chicos se encontraban sorprendidos. La historia era linda, no muy rara como imaginaba. En realidad era linda. Lo único malo era que al final había un beso apasionado entre el príncipe y la princesa. Eso podía darles pena pero eran novios, algún día tendrían que besarse en público, y que mejor que ahora para que Yuuri diera a entender a los demás que el rubio le pertenecía. Esa solo era una de las ideas que tenia en mente el moreno cuando la voz de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Sabes qué es lo que puede pasar si nos damos ese beso ¿verdad??- dijo serio, pero asustado.

- Que la gente sepa que salimos o que somos muy buenos actores- dijo inocente.

- Lo que pasará es que mis hermanos te matan, ¡idiota!!!! – dijo alterado.

- ¡Qué!

- Aquí dice un beso apasionado mientras lo dirigía a la cama. Luego se coloca sobre el y los besos siguen y…el telón se cierra.

- Eso…vamos a quedar en una posición muy incomoda…

- Y luego no vas a querer parar por que te conozco…- dijo serio

- Es que tu cuerpo es adictivo

- ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Es la verdad. Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan lindo – dijo besando su oreja –, además no es la primera vez que lo haríamos.

- Pero es que está mal –dijo cerrando los ojos-. No quiero que piense que soy como mi madre y Shinou. Que con solo pensar o desear puedo tener a cualquier persona. No quiero que piensen que soy igual a ellos, por eso no quería hacer "eso" contigo hasta antes de dos años..

- Pero yo sé que tú no eres como ellos así que nada nos impide estar juntos, y menos si los dos queremos – dijo mientras recostaba a Wolf en la cama donde se encontraban leyendo el libreto, colocándose encima cuando….

- Wolfram es verdad lo que dijo ma…- un castaño se quedo con la boca abierta y la cara sonrojada al ver semejante escena (es por eso que se toca antes). Los chicos se separaron lo más rápido posible y tenían un serio sonrojo.

- ¡Conrad! ¡Por qué no tocas!- se quejo el rubio –. Ves enclenque, te dije que la escena nos quedaría bien.

- ¿Qué escena? – dijo incrédulo Conrad que veía con cara de odio a Yuuri.

- Ésta – dijo Wolf dándole a Conrad el libreto

- Ya veo… ¿Y harán esto en público? ¿Wolfram tu…?

- Cállate si no quieres morir…ya se lo del vestido.

- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS ESTA ESCENA CON ESA COSA!- dijo apuntando a Yuuri

- Conrad a quién le llamas cosa ¡Recuerda que es mi NOVIO!- gritó.

- ¡PUES CON MAS RAZÓN NO HARÁN ESE ESCENA!!- sentenció el mayor.

- Pues mamá está muy emocionada con esta escena.

- Le diré a Gwendal sobre esto y en cuanto a ti… – dijo apuntando a Yuuri –, puedes darte por muerto si te atreves a tocarlo- dijo con una mirada de odio que Yuuri.

Nunca había visto en ese plan al maestro que nunca se enojaba, y eso que él era muy malo con la espada. Ver esa faceta de Conrad daba más miedo que Gwendal molesto.

El mayor salió de la habitación dejando a su paso a un moreno con problemas para respirar del miedo causado por un hermano muy sobre protector.

- Te recomiendo que no dejes que Conrad se te acerque en la clase de esgrima…estoy seguro que no perderá oportunidad para golpearte- dijo serio y tranquilo.

- ¡Y lo dices como si nada!

- No es mi culpa que mis hermanos me quieran proteger de ser como mi madre y mi tio.

- ¿Cuántos tios tienes Wolf?

- Tres. Mi familia está compuesta por mi madre y sus tres matrimonios y su hermano gemelo Shinou*. La única diferencia entre los dos es que Shinou tiene los ojos azules al igual que su medio hermano mayor. Mi madre y Shinou debido a su hermosura pueden conseguir al hombre o mujer que deseen y como te fijaras no soy muy diferente a mi madre, por lo tanto la sociedad a la que pertenezco piensa que por el parecido seré igual a esos dos. Ambos han tenido grandes romances por no decir más, pero no por eso son malas personas. Conoces a mi madre …mejor no digamos nada. En cuanto a mi medio tío **Stoffel…**

- ¿Entonces el tío que te cubre es Shinou?

- Claro que no. Todos los que te dije son por parte de mi madre. Él es por parte de mi padre. ¿Qué el apellido no te dice nada? Su nombre es WOLTONARA BIELFIEL, idiota.

- Disculpa, pero es que tu familia no es muy poco común que digamos.

- Eso ya lo sé- dijo poniendo una sonrisa melancólica.

- Lo siento, no bebí decir eso.

- No, lo que pasa es que a veces sería bueno tener una familia normal. Aunque aún así estoy conforme con lo que tengo y con eso basta. Somos una familia feliz y disfuncional.

- A veces me pregunto de dónde sacas tanta fuerza para ser como eres

- No te entiendo soy como soy, porque soy lo que soy.

- ¿Qué?

- Digamos que no me esfuerzo en ser lo que las personas que no me importan quieren, sino que me esfuerzo por ser lo que las personas que quiero y me quieren quieran que sea.

- a veces me pregunto como es que…

* * *

Un Gunther entraba a la oficina de un subdirector con una hemorragia nasal y gritando como loco.

- ¡Gwendal…ya viste esto!- dijo aventándole el libreto – la pagina 149.

El susodicho comenzó a leer y conforme avanzaba su cara se iba tiñendo de un color rojizo y sus ojos se abrían.

- Pobres los alumnos que interpretaran esto –dijo sintiendo lastima por los chicos.

- ¡Qué acaso no lo sabes! Son Wolfram y su novio Shibuya Yuuri – dijo alterado.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡NI LOCO DEJO QUE MI HERMANITO HAGA ESTA ESCENA EN PUBLICO CON ESE…- fue interrumpido por un castaño que entró sin tocar y hecho una furia.

- ¡GWENDAL NECESITAMOS HABLAR! – dijo serio, molesto y con una expresión que mataba al mas valiente de todos.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA CONRAD!– dijo enojado el mayor.

- Ya sabes lo que nuestra madre tiene planeado que haga Wolf en su obra de teatro que es dentro de…- éste ya se encontraba más calmado.

- Tres semanas -completo Gunther

- Ya lo sé. Gunther me lo acaba de comunicar y no creo que sea correcto que Wolfram ande haciendo semejantes escenas y más si son con su novio- dijo igual ya calmado.

- Pero no veo la manera de evitar que esa escena pase.

- ¿Sus padres son japoneses verdad?- dijo Gwendal haciendo como un gran descubrimiento

- ¿Y qué hay de raro en eso?

- Sus padres, con lo conservadores que son, no lo dejarán hacer semejante escena.

- Pero ellos ya han aceptado de salga con un hombre – dijo Gunther que mas que opinar solo estaba de oyente.

- Ya lo sé –dijo Gwendal con una sonrisa malévola- pero en todo caso, lo mejor sería invitar a los padres de Yuuri a la casa y hablarles de la obra, ellos le prohibirán que actúe en ella.

- Muy bien, enviaré la invitación para este fin de semana- dijo poniéndose de pide.

- Pobre mocoso, no sabe la que le espera.

* * *

Dos horas después, en la habitación de ciertos chicos, un celular no dejaba de sonar:

- Es mi mamá – dijo Yuuri mirando a Wolf que es encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, era las 8 de la noche.

-Contéstale – dijo con curiosidad. Miko nunca hablaba, bueno solo los miércoles a las 7pm, para saber como estaban.

- OK, ya voy la pondré en alta voz, sabes que le encanta… ¿Qué pasa mama?

-Yuu-Chan, eres tan malo me hubieras avisado que los hermanos de Wolf-chan nos invitarían a su casa…Wolf-Chan que crees que le guste a tu madre, tengo que llevarle un presente a la suegrita de mi hijo, yuu-Chan, ¿Qué malo eres? Wolf-chan tú no tienes la culpa, en la carta que viene con la invitación dice que tu no sabias nada…waa creo que arruine la sorpresa perdón Wolf-Chan (recuerden que Miko habla demasiado rápido).

- No te preocupes mamá – dijo Wolf

- Dale las gracias a tu hermanos y diles que estaremos puntuales el sábado y ya sé que harán una obra, le ayudare a tu madre a escoger el vestido. Kyuuuuu, que maravilloso pero por qué yo me entero de último de todo. No importa te verás tan bien y el beso al final kyuu…

- Adiós madre –dijo Yuuri colgando– ¿Qué fue eso?– dijo tirándose a la cama.

- Seguro obra de mis hermanos. Pero te juro que esto no se queda así. Aunque no les guste hare esa obra y nos daremos ese beso cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora si estaba enojado, ya que era posible que sus predicciones se hicieran realidad.

* * *

En la casa de los tres hermanos se vivía un ambiente muy tenso. Eran las 12 del día y esperaban a sus visitas, Cheri-sama había aprovecha lo ocasión para hacer que su lindo hijo menor…

- Papá creo que estamos perdidos- dijo cierto pelinegro.

- Mejor, así no llegaremos con esa gente extraña – dijo Shiori con suma molestia

- ¡Cállate! Wolfram me va a matar por llegar tarde – decía en forma de sufrimiento

- Mira – dijo Shouma apuntando a una enorme mansión.

- Es más grande que la escuela – dijo Yuuri.

Y no era para más, la casa— o más bien mansión— era demasiado grande. Para que querían tanto espacio si solo eran cuatro habitantes, y eso que siempre estaban en la escuela.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, tocaron la puerta y un mayordomo de aproximadamente 55 años les abrió y dijo muy amable:

- Bienvenidos. La familia Shibuya ha llegado.

En ese instante aparecieron Conrad y Gwendal seguidos de Cheri y por alguna razón Gunther y Anissina.

- Bienvenida Jennifer – dijo Cheri muy amable

- Gracias, tu casa es muy hermosa

- Gracias pero pasemos a la sala por favor – dijo guiando al grupo

- Disculpe Cheri-sama pero ¿donde está Wolf? – dijo apenado

- No quiere bajar – dijo como si nada y siguió –. Dice que es una vergüenza que lo vean así. Ni que fuera para tanto – y entonces gritó – ¡Wolf! !TU NOVIO YA LLEGO!

Estaban por unas escaleras cuando la voz de Wolf se escuchó.

- YA VOY. IRIA MAS RÁPIDO SI ESTA PORQUERIA NO FUERA TAN MOLESTA!!...BAJARE POR LA ESCALERA DEL CENTRO

-AQUÍ TE ESPERAMOS –dijo de lo mas feliz – Wolf no quería pero se ve tan lindo – dijo tomando una cámara digital y le dio una a Jenifer – creo que usted tiene el mismo gusto que yo así que le hará falta

Nadie entendió eso hasta… que una preciosa chica de cabellos dorados hasta la cintura empezó a bajar las escaleras con suma lentitud, mientras las dos mujeres tomaban fotos a la mitad del camino paró y se pego a la pared haciendo que se viera demasiado sexi, con una mirada perdida y fue cuando Yuuri reaccionó.

- ¡WOLFRAM!!! – grito a todo pulmón Yuuri

- ¡Cállate enclenque del demonio! - dijo sin moverse – Sino saldrá mal y tendré que repetirlo

- ¿Qué?

- Yuuri, Cheri tiene la costumbre de vestir así a Wolf, tanto que le ha pagado clases de modelaje y en cierta forma él ya es un modelo profesional. Si te das cuenta solo con ver esa pose tan, como decirlo, provocadora y al mismo tiempo con la mirada perdida. Es lo que a cualquier fotógrafo volvería loco. Y esa peluca con cabello real dorado, sus ojos verdes y el vestido azul con esa capa de telas de distintos tonos de azul desde fuerte hasta bajo. Además hasta los zapatos de tacón que utiliza – dijo Anissina

- Es sumamente hermoso— dijo Yuuri todo embobado con las distintas poses y pensar que ese cuerpo solo le pertenecía a él.

Ya estaban todos sentados en la sala. Conrad y Gwendal en un sofá que iba frente al de Yuuri. Wolf en otro. Jennifer, Shouma y Shiori en frete del sofá de Anissina y Cheri-sama.

- Cheri, podrías contarme lo de la obra – dijo Miko*, en la cara de los dos hermanos se formo una sonrisa

- ¡Claro! veras tengo hecho todo Yuuri será el príncipe Eduard, Wolf será la princesa Rosalía

Y tendremos a su nana, un consejero del príncipe y 2 ladrones.

- ¿Ya tienes los vestuarios?

- Creo que el vestido que lleva Wolf será perfecto ¿no crees?

- En verdad es muy hermoso…

- ¿Qué pasa??

- ¡Yo quería ayudar!- dijo con tono de decepción, a lo que Conrad y Gwendal ainas y se mueren. Su plan había fracasado.

- No te preocupes todavía faltan detalles y puedes ayudar. ¿Que te párese si vas a los ensayos? ¡Ya sé! Mejor quédate en la escuela – a Yuuri y Wolf les iba a dar un infarto

- ¡Claro! Yo quiero que mi nuerito se vea esplendido ¿Cuánta gente ira?

- Solo los estudiantes de la escuela

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que afortunada soy! ¡Veré la obra!

- Me voy a cambiar - dijo Wolf

- Pero te ves muy bien- dijo su madre

- ¡No me gusta!

En el monto en que se incorporó, una de las muchachas del servició que traía vasos de limonada y que se notaba muy nerviosa por la presencia del rubio se tropezó, ensuciando el vestido de Wolfram y la ropa de Yuuri. Avergonzada, la chica que ahora estaba en el suelo empezó a recoger los trozos de vidrio. Al notarlo, Wolfram extiende su mano para ayudar a la chica a pararse.

- ¿Estás bien Camil?- dice obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa.

Camil sonrojada no alcanza a decir nada y solo acepta la ayuda del rubio.

- Wolf-chan, esta chica es tu amiga ¿verdad?- cuestionó Jennifer, pues el rubio la trataba con mucha familiaridad.

- Sí. Ella es Camil y su abuela trabaja aquí desde hace mucho al igual que su madre. Camil tiene una beca que le proporcionó mi madre, pero dice que ella debe pagarle por el favor, y por eso trabaja aquí.

- Ya veo. Mucho gusto Camil-chan.

- Igualmente- respondió haciendo una inclinación muy al estilo japonés.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- intervino el rubio, ya que estaba preocupado por su amiga.

- Claro que no, Wolfram- dijo bajando la cabeza-, pero ensucié tu vestido. Disculpa.

- ¿De qué hablas? Me has hecho un gran favor-le dijo a Camil-. Iré a cambiarme.

- Wolf, también tendrás que prestarle ropa a Yuuri- dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo-. Y el baño. Podrías ayudarlo a cambiarse ¿ne?

- ¡Okasama!- gritaron los tres hermanos.

Wolfram suspiró pensando cómo le pudo tocar una madre como esa.

- Ya que. Henachoco, apurate- dijo serio mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Yuuri, viendo que su prometido lo dejaba atrás, se levanto y lo alcanzó.

* * *

La habitación de Wolf más que habitación pacería una casa con sala y todo.

- No te sorprendas – dijo su acompañante.

- Es normal, nunca había estado en un lugar así- volteó a ver a su acompañante que se estaba quitando el vestido. No pudo resistir más. En un momento ya estaba detrás de su novio abrazándolo besando su cuello.

- ¿Qué crees que haces enclenque??- dijo algo sonrojado. Es que acaso el henachoco no sabía quiénes estaban abajo.

- Tomo lo que es mío. Me crees un tonto ¿verdad? Vi como mirabas a esa chica- dijo enojado sin dejar de repartir besos por su cuello.

- Ella…solo es una amiga…sabes que solo te amo a ti – decía mientras sentía como Yuuri lo despojaba del vestido que llevaba-. No es justo, tu tienes mas prendas que yo– dijo quitándose la peluca y poniéndose de frente a Yuuri. El vestido había terminado en el suelo.

- Entonces has que estemos iguales – dijo en un tono muy sexi, que hizo que las mejillas de Wolfram se prendiera.

- Si es lo que quieres– dijo con cara de resignación fingida. Se pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Yuuri, con una lentitud frustrante.

- Más rápido – dijo el otro en tono de orden

- Ya voy – dijo siguiendo el juego.

Cuando llego al pantalón quiso bajar más que eso pero el moreno se dio cuenta y lo detuvo.

- Dijiste iguales condiciones – y es que quería ocultar aquel bulto, pero ya que. Total, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, el caso es en casa de quien lo estaban haciendo.

Termino con su tarea y se dejo abrazar. Caminaron hacia la cama entre caricias besos, además de muchas otras cosas que no sabían se podían hacer con las manos. Llegaron a la cama. Los dos se miraban con deseo y ya no aguantaban más. Habían esperado mucho desde la última vez que lo hicieron.

- Te amo – susurró Yuuri al oído de Wolf mientras lo recostaba en la cama–, y no sabes cuanto.

- Yo también te amo enclenque pero…quiero sentirte dentro de mí- dijo sonrojado.

- Aún no amor– dijo poniéndose sobre el rubio quien por instinto abrió las piernas para que Yuuri se acomodara mejor. La danza empezaría.

Yuuri empezó a besar el cuello de Wolf mientras éste se sujetaba al cuello de Yuuri con los brazos a la vez que acariciaba su espalda. Yuuri decidió dejar de jugar con el cuello de Wolf para continuar su camino. Bajó por el pecho de su amate lamiendo todo a su paso hasta que se encontró con uno de los pezones del chico. Eran tan rosas y perfectos. Los gemidos que emitía el rubio eran tan sensuales que no ponía evitar excitarse más de lo que ya estaba. Mirando de soslayo al rubio notó que éste cerraba los ojos cada vez que sus labios tocaban su piel. De un momento a otro el rubio abrió los ojos solo para ver su ropa interior junto a su cara y la de Yuuri tirada a un lado. Estaba desesperado, quería que su acompañante lo poseyera de una vez por todas, y se le ocurrió la forma perfecta para lograrlo.

- Yuuri te quiero dentro – dijo mientras movía sus caderas juntando ambos sexos logrando que Yuuri jadiara. El moreno quería hacer sufrir un poco más al otro, pero ya no pudo contenerse y decidió que era hora de hacer lo que el rubio le pedía; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el rubio había invertido las posiciones y se encontraba sobre Yuuri.

- Pensaste que solo tú te divertirías – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a masajear el miembro erecto del moreno. Comenzó de arriba a abajo, primero rápido y luego lento. Sintió que el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba y supo que era el momento de acariciar los testículos de éste. Rosándolos apenas con suaves caricias volvían loco al moreno.

- Wolf…me voy a venir – decía entre gemidos.

- Aún no – dijo travieso y se bajo de su cuerpo quedando acostado en la cama esperando a su amado moreno, que no perdió tiempo para regresar a su tarea.

Metió sus dedos en la boca del rubio, éste los lubricó. Yuuri se acercó y le dio un beso que paso de dulce a apasionado mientras que con su mano se dirigía a la entrada de Wolfram. Al sentir la intrusión del primer dedo no pudo evitar gemir, pero sus gemidos eran callados con los labios de Yuuri, quien movía su dedo en distintas formas. Cuando vio que Wolf es había acostumbrado a la intrusión decidió meter otro dedo. Los gemidos de su pareja eran fuertes pero en eso habitación se esfumaban.

- Te parece si pasamos a lo último –dijo retirando sus dedos.

- Ade…lante – dijo jadiando.

Yuuri estaba listo con su miembro en la entrada de Wolf y de una sola envestida lo metió todo. Entonces volteó a ver el rostro de su amado. Unas lágrimas habían salido de esos preciosos ojos verdes. Se acerco a su rostro y limpio el camino de ellas.

- Estoy bien – decía entre cortado – ésta no es mi primera vez.

- Lo sé pero odio verte así

- No te preocupes con el tiempo y la practica me acostumbrare. Ahora muévete.

- La practica hace a los maestros – dijo y empezó a moverse lento hasta que su amante se acostumbró. Pasaron segundos para eso las manos de Wolfram rodearon su cuello y se aferraron a su espalda. Las uñas se le clavaban pero no tanto como la primer vez, aunque eso, en lugar de producir dolor, lo excitaba más. Esa era una canción que solo él y Wolf podía tocar. Las embestidas fueron aumentando al igual que la intensidad de ellas. Yuuri no perdió el tiempo y al mismo tiempo que embestía masturbaba el miembro de Wolf. No pasó mucho para que ambos llegaran al clímax juntos.

Yuuri se dejo caer sobre Wolf que lo recibió con un abrazo. En un movimiento Yuuri salió del cuerpo de Wolf .

Descansaron un momento cuando recordaron que había gente esperándolos y para ahorrar tiempo se metieron a bañar juntos.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – dijo el mayor de los hermanos con molestia

- Es que al enclenque no le quedaba ninguna de mis ropas porque le apretaba, hasta que busque una que si era su talla, la que me regalo Marian en mi cumpleaños, me queda grande pero a él le va bien.

- ¿Y sólo por eso? – dijo Conrad

- ¿O qué prefieres que ande desnudo?- dijo sarcástico

- No es eso y lo sabes pero tardaron mucho.

- A ver, cuando te pones un vestido y una capa de maquillaje, además tuve que tomar un baño y esperar que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo.

- Ya está bien no te enojes – dijo Conrad con una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras y luego vio a Yuuri con una amenazante que tenía bien escrito te odio.

Mientras tanto Miko y Cheri, platicaban y Miko sacó uno de sus ya famosos álbumes de fotos y Cheri no se quedo atrás y mandó a que le trajeran los suyos.

- Recuerdo una vez que Wolf se fue de campamento pero no quiso llevar su peluche favorito, y llevo uno que Gwendal le tejió y jugando a las escondidas fue muy fácil de buscar por el color del peluche. Recuerdo que lloro ya que perdió varias veces hasta que jugó con sus hermanos y lo dejaron ganar je jeje

- ¡Madre! – se quejó Wolfram

- No te preocupes Wolf-Chan, Yuuri también le han pasado cosas así, por ejemplo una vez en el centro comercial me dijeron que tenía a una linda niña, pero era Yuuri con un lindo vestido rosa ¡que mono se veía! Ese día se perdió en la tienda y empezó a llorar.

- ¡Mamá!- dijo Yuuri alterado

- Bien solo falta que se cumpla una cosa – dijo Wolfram

Mientras tanto los otros invitados se divertían viendo televisión, al parecer un partido muy importante de béisbol, pero a Yuuri le importaba mas salvar lo que le quedaba de dignidad al ver a su madre contar anécdotas de cuando era pequeño.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que llegaron. Ahora como fue que aceptó tener un duelo con Conrad nada mas recuerda que su madre decía cosas sin sentido y de repente Conrad preguntó algo y él dijo – Está bien – y Wolf gritó.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¿ Por qué? – preguntó

- ¡Acabas de aceptar un duelo con mi hermano!

- ¡Qué!– dijo asustado.

Bien esto no era nada bueno, estaba a punto de ser asesinado por su cuñado.

Estaban en lo que parecía un salón de espadas y otras armas. Se puso su traje, el mayor lo esperaba…se acerco a Wolfram y le susurro algo

- Esto lo hago por ti, cuando acabe quiero mi premio – Wolf se sonrojo lo que causó que Conrad se enojara y atacara a Yuuri sin previo aviso.

Yuuri había sobrevivido al encuentro con Conrad como ni el mismo lo sabía, pero estaba feliz, no fue un cobarde, solo cuando intento salir corriendo de aquella habitación y Gwendal le puso el pie y calló, o cuando este le paso otra espada a su hermano para estar en desventada, al final Cheri dio por terminado el duelo ya que si no matarían al moreno.

* * *

Por fin el grandioso día para algunos y el fin del mundo para otros era el gran día el de la obra y bien así empieza. Se abre el telón dejando ver a Yuuri con un traje normal y a Gunther…esperen ¿Gunther? Conrad y Gwendal habían amarrado al que iba a hacer del consejero y no quedó más que mandar al pelilila, bajo una amenaza claro.

- Su majestad ¿está bien lo que va a hacer? ¿Hacerse pasar por un simple empleado de ese palacio?- decía con agustina todo sobre actuado y Yuuri solo trataba de seguir.

- Si. Me han dicho que la princesa que escogieron para que me case esta en ese castillo y necesito saber si me quiere por quien soy o por mi corona.

- Para que ella quería su corona, si su reino es igual de poderoso que el nuestro, no veo el caso, además según he escuchado no quiere casarse con usted.

- Es lo que más me desconcierta ella no quiere y se rebeló, cualquier otra hubiera aceptado la decisión de su padre.

- Al parecer es una niña muy hermosa y con un carácter del demonio.

- No digas eso de la que puede ser tu futura reina – decía moviéndose de un lado a otro. La estenografía era de un bosque. (Se cierra el telón y se vuelve a abrir)

Y aparece lo que es un cuarto de una princesa y aparece una linda chica con un vestido color azul hermoso.

- Nana ¿dónde estás? – todo el público se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que se trataba de Wolfram con su peluca y vestido.

- Aquí estoy mi niña- dijo

- Tú no eres mi nana – dijo por reflejo ese no era José.

- Claro que lo soy –dijo y levantó la cabeza

- Conrad, perdón nana Cordina – trato de seguir el juego allí enfrente de él estaba su hermano con un vestido café fingiendo que era su NANA. Mientras detrás estaba Gwendal atando al resto de los personajes y metiéndolos el armario, solo le faltaba meter a Yuuri y todo terminaría. Regresando a la obra…

- Nana mi padre ha decidido que me case con el Príncipe del reino del sur.

- No veo cual es el problema…- reacciono – no te cases, escápate. Ese es un muy mal hombre solo te hará sufrir.

- Nana estás segura. Pensé que me dirías que le diera una oportunidad.

- Claro que gente que se compromete sin amor no es buena, me preciosa niña.

Todo se salía de control, su hermano estaba diciendo cosas que no iban y solo ponía seguir el juego cambiando la obra.

- ¿Nana tu me quieres? – preguntó de repente.

- Claro que te quiero, eres mi princesa.

- Y si no lo fuera, ¿te enojarías si me enamoro de alguien que es pobre?- dijo con cara triste y melancólica. Conrad sabía que se debía a como había actuado alguien de su otro hermano, sabía que eso no ere parte de la obra.

-¿Por qué lo odias?

- Porque quiere quitarme tu cariño.

- Él no hace eso

- Es el chico que conociste en el bosque el nuevo sirviente ¿verdad? – dijo tratando de seguir con la obra

- Si Nana, por él es que no me quiero casar con el príncipe del sur Eduard

- Mi niña, las cosas saldrán bien tu padre es un rey compasivo así que entenderá

(se cierra el telón )

Aparece una nueva escenografía la que es al parecer las afueras de un palacio.

- Mi único amor ¿Dónde estás?- decía Yuuri bueno el príncipe Eduard, en eso aparece la princesa.

- Mi amor perdóname por llegar tarde pero no podía escapar con tantos guardias.

- Ya lo sé, te esperaré toda la vida, pero tengo que decirte algo.

- Si me dices que me amas…con eso viviré feliz.

- Eso es algo en lo cual no puedes dudar

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir???

- Es que veras yo te he mentido no me llamo Estefan sino Eduart

- Ese es el nombre del hijo del rey con el que me debo de casar

- Lo se soy yo – dijo apenado

- Pero que me has mentido – dijo enojada y lo golpea – Eres un idiota ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Cuando eres un príncipe con grandes tierras mayormente te quieren para eso.

- Idiota no sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir. Que yo tal vez no te quiera por eso y que tal vez tú me quieres por mi belleza, que solo me quieres por mi cara bonita.

- No es eso te lo juro, pero tenía que saber cómo era la persona con la que pensaban casarme

- Pues yo no me quiero casar contigo

- Sabes que eso no es verdad, estuviste a punto de decirme que te irías conmigo aun siendo pobre.

- Pero ya te dije ¿cómo sé que no me quieres por mi belleza?

- Porque yo te amo

En ese momento entran Gwendal

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí

- herma – dice Wolf

- Princesita de mis ojos tengo que confesarte algo

- Dime – dice seria

- Tu no te puedes casarte con él porque…

- ¿Por qué??

- Porque yo soy tu padre!!- dice cerrando los ojos y levantando el puño

- ¡Qué?! – dice sorprendida eso no estaba en el libreto

- Que yo soy tu padre y tu nana tu madre

En eso aparece Cheri con un látigo y dice

- Di la verdad, yo soy su madre

- Es la verdad, la Nana es tu hermana – y aparece Conrad atado traído por Anissina y Miko – todas con disfraz claro

- Pero esto no se queda así – dice el mayor y ataca a Yuuri.

Este saca su espada y se defiende, Yuuri va perdiendo. Se separan y cuando van a atacarse Wolf le mete el pie a Gwendal y cae y Yuuri dice

- Te perdono porque amo a tu hija y me casare con ella como lo había pactado mi padre.

Todos los personajes salen de escena quedando solamente Yuuri y Wolf.

Estos dicen al mismo tiempo

- Te amo - y se dan un tierno beso y se cierra el telón

Se abre y se ve a todos lo personajes y ellos piensan fue un completo desastre, el público se pone de pie y aplaude y grita uno.

- Yo quiero a esa princesa solo para mí

- Si, el príncipe de la escuela – grita otro

- Recuerden que se artes marciales y soy el capitán del club de esgrima

- No se enoje príncipe- grita otro

- Pues que lastima por que el príncipe ES MI NOVIO!!!- grita a todo pulmón Yuuri

- ¡Qué! – dicen todos los presentes

- ¡Lo que escucharon!!- contesta Wolf

Yuuri lo toma de la cintura lo voltea para quedar frente a frente y se dan un beso.

- No nos rendiremos ante ti Yuuri Shibuya- grita un compañero

- Es verdad te lo quitaremos – dice el capitán del equipo de béisbol que reconoce Yuuri – Prepárate que desde hoy eres el más odiado. En cuanto al príncipe nuestras felicitaciones por la obra – completan los demás.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí que les pareció

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews

Sobre Todo a estas personas a las que va dedicado el fic

Neko - chan!!!

yuuram34

itzmaltzin-road

Shanty

Angel Maxwell

itzmaltzin-road

Yamitea

Ary-Sunako

Gatita

yuki-yugi

fly –i

Ale-hime

greychi-chan

selene17

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Se despide yuki*-*

Esperando les haya gustad el cap.

Espero sus reviews.


	4. noches de burjas ¿no?

_**¿Un nuevo compañero?**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Noche de brujas**_

Como todo día los muchachos esperaban encontrar a su regreso su lindo y amado colegio de lo mas normal claro en lo que se reflejaba normal allí, cual fue su sorpresa al entrar por la puerta principal de los dormitorios y ver todas esas calabazas, fantasmas, vampiros y de más pegados en las paredes.

– ¡Noche de brujas!– afirmo el rubio ojos de esmeralda

– Esta vez sí se lo han tomado enserio – contesto el otro de cabello negro

– Recuerda el año pasado mi madre estaba de viaje, es lógico que Gwendal no armara algo tan grande como ella

– Tienes razón – un idea paso por su cabeza, haciéndole estremecer – creo que esto no será bueno para nosotros

– ¿Lo dices, lo afirmas o solo lo informas? – comento el otro serio que veía hacia el frente; levanto su mano y apunto a un gran cartel que ninguno había notado y este decía:

– El premio al mejor disfraz será entregado por Wolfram von Bielefeld – decía en letras grandes y de todos colores- y podrá pedirle lo que quiera.

– ¡ENCLENQUE TIENES QUE GANAR ESE PUTO CONCURSO ME ESCUCHASTE! - claro que con semejante grito cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo pero yuuri solo se quedo parado viendo lo bonito que se veía Wolf, con ese vestido en el anuncio. Reacciono al sentir un duro golpe en su cabeza

– ¡Entendiste! –

– Sí, ganare el concurso – Que admirara la imagen del rubio no quería decir que no le estaba prestando atención, porque eso quería decir la muerte y el era muy joven para morir además que tenia un amante al cual complacer, entonces vio algo – mira Wolf para entrar al concurso hay que llenar unas formas –

– ¿qué?... ¡No lo puedo creer hasta hay votaciones para ver que disfraz usare están locos! – Tomó la mano de Yuuri quien fue jalado hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora – ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿Cómo que soy el premio? – grito sin mas ni menos quería una respuesta y la quería ahora, él no era un simple trofeo.

– ahhh hijo – dijo su madre como si nada – ¿porqué tan molesto? – hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

– ¿cómo que porqué? Me vas a subastar o algo así... – en eso entraron sus hermanos que ya habían visto el cartel

– madre ¿cómo se te ocurrió esto? – decía el mayor de los hermanos

– hay, Gwen, hay que ponerle sabor a la competencia – se rió coqueta como era de costumbre

– madre estamos hablando de la seguridad de Wolfram o ¿piensas dejarlo en manos de todos los pervertidos que entren al concurso? no sabes que demonios pedirán, ya tenemos demasiado trabajo con cuidarlo de Yuuri para que venga otro – esta era la primera ves que Yuuri veía a Conrad de esta manera nunca pensó verlo así peor que Gwendal que ya no podía decir nada por que el castaño lo había dicho todo. Y estaba de acuerdo.

Estaba asintiendo como idiota cuando se dio cuenta – ¡yo no soy ningún pervertido del que tengan que proteger a Wolf! – grito indignado

- cállate – dijo frió Wolfram – el caso es que has toda la promoción que quieras pero yuuri ganara ¡esta claro!

– Lo siento hijo pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer – se acerco a su compu y – miren esta es la pagina como verán hay que seguir unos pasos, como se los explico para ganar el concurso deben de seguir las reglas –

– ¿Reglas?– repitieron los otros cuatro al unísono, bien coordinados

– sí, son tres reglas creo no las conté, el caso es que para que Yuuri gane tiene que tener:

1-. Un antifaz para que no digan que es injusto, nadie vera el rostro de la otra persona.

2-. El mejor disfraz, este tiene que ser único.

3-. Registrar su participación en la Página.

– lo de registrarse es solo para saber si están enterados de las reglas. Y como directora no puedo ayudar a Yuuri así que...adiós – dijo mientras sacaba a todas las personas de su oficina – lo bueno es que no vieron la sección del disfraz de Wolf, ahora subiré a la foto con la imagen de ángel…kyaaaaa… Wolf es hermoso no cabe duda que es mi hijo –

éstaba de lo mas emocionada con la belleza de que querido tercer hijo, su orgullo el que mas se le parecía.

Mientras en otro lado de la escuela para ser precisos en la habitación de Yuuri y Wolfram, donde el último se encontraba sentado en la cama y él otro dando vueltas por toda la habitación de un lado a otro.

– Si no te calmas harás un hoyo – estaba tranquilo mas de lo que debería.

– ¿cómo me pides calmarme, qué no ves el problema? – se agarro las cabellos tirando de ellos con fuerza – ¿un disfraz en menos de una semana y único?

– Yuuri, enclenque, nosotros tenemos un arma muy poderosa – podía ver esa sonrisa que a cualquiera le roba el sueño en todo su esplendor.

– ¿un arma? – la única conclusión lógica que pudo tener yuuri es que wolfram planeaba acabar con la escuela.

– Miko-san – soltó sin más ni menos.

– ¿mi mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba mas.

– ¿quién mejor para crear tu disfraz?... amor – dijo mientras marca el numero en celular último modelo color azul.

– Wolf, me das miedo cuando hablas así –

– ahh – dijo con el cel pegado a la oreja – mamá –

– wolf-chan ¿qué sucede cariño? –

– mama necesitamos tu ayuda... yuuri tiene que ganar un concurso de disfraces –

– kyahhh... que emoción cuenta con migo...hare el mas grande y hermoso disfraz de … necesito pensarlo... –

– es para el sábado en la noche –

– no te preocupes estará terminado; que lindo se vera mi yuu-chan... ahh pero tiene que parecer muy atractivo ya que ira contigo… Waaa me voy a comenzar... adiós wolf, le das un beso de mi parte a yuu-chan… ¡Usen protección!– podían imaginársela dando saltitos de gusto. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron ante el último comentario.

– ¡el disfraz estera terminado a tiempo! – trato de sonar de lo mas normal pero no podía que su madre dijera eso en alta voz, lo había dejado con una vergüenza terrible, que su madre supiera hasta donde había llegado con su querido ángel, tembló ante la idea de que supiera que había pasado la noche del sábado cuanto no había nadie, pero no podía evitarlo wolfram se veía tan inocente viendo ese programa en el televisor, mientras jugaba con esa paleta ¿que podía hacer? ¡nada y se le tiro encima! Recordaba que el rubio no quería pero luego el fue el mas pasión demostró; recordaba también que no habían dejado prueba de su delicioso delito limpiaron todo.

– ¡yuuri te este sangrando la nariz! – exclamo preocupado el otro chico.

– ahhh, no te preocupes no es nada grave – mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta negra.

– ¿estás seguro? Sí es por lo del concurso de disfraces no te preocupes todo saldrá bien y sino que mas me pueden pedir que no sea una cita. – claro después de armar semejante escándalo ya lo piensa con calma.

– ¡con un demonio, yo no dejare que salgas de esta habitación para irte con otro seria un completo idiota si lo hiciera! – los celos son algo mas grandes que yo, pensó.

– tranquilo, además se que tu ganaras… sino... – fue interrumpido.

– ¿cómo de que sino? Ya veras como gano y a todo esto creo que mereceré un premio extra – dijo de modo coqueto.

– podría ser generoso contigo, si ganas... yuuri – esa sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios no hacían mas que desear mas a ese ángel que tenia por novio, tan hermoso como nadie. No pudo mas con las ganas y se acerco a besarlo fue un beso tierno, pero lo que en realidad representaba era todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

– te amo yuuri, no sabes cuanto –

– lo mismo que yo te amo a ti, mi querido honey – se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos abrazandose el uno a otro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar unas horas antes.

– ¿cómo demonios es que se perdieron tantas maletas? – dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios que traía una boina roja y unos lentes obscuros. Se veía de unos 30 años en adelante.

– Tranquilo – dijo un pelinegro de gafas, aparentemente de la edad de los jóvenes amantes.

– ¡esto es tan aburrido! – se quejo el otro tipo este era mas alto que el de gafas eso es lo que pasa cuando no hay dinero para boletos de primera clase – comento como si nada.

– no me importa si es primera o tercera, yo quiero llegar a la academia a ver a wolfram, la última ves se le oía tan feliz que me dieron ganas de conocer a tal yuuri shibuya. – decía de lo mas emocionado, cualquiera que hiciera feliz a ese rubio merecería una medalla a el valor, pensó el chico de cabellos castaños claro con ojos azules.

– lo bueno es que todo ya esta preparado – dijo el de cabellos negro

– ¡fue una buena idea lo de llamar! – contesto el rubio, mientras los otros dos peleaban.

– sí creo que ya habran empezado con todo – decía mientras acomodaba sus gafas que adquirieron un brillo extraño.

– lo bueno es que mi hermanita acepto ayudarme...aunque solo fue por la fama, yo que pensé que ya se le había olvidado el asunto ese...

– ¡Ohh miren si son nuestras maletas!. – dijo el castaño

– ni modos niño nuestra batalla queda para otro día. – dijo el otro que vestía un traje color naranja.

– ¿batalla? Pensé que era un juego, sino no estarías vivo, soy un experto en cualquier arte marcial o defensa –

– él tiene razón no por nada es el hijo de una gran familia. – dijo el rubio

– el hecho que no parezca japonés no quiere decir que no lo sea – contesto el castaño

– a todo esto ¿cual era tu nombre niño? – pregunto aparentemente serio el de naranja.

– mmm te dejare con la duda... no es bueno que la gente sepa mucho sobre mi...podrías morir – dijo con todo de total despreocupación.

– niño no te hagas el interesante...no es como en películas -te diré mi secreto pero luego tengo que matarte ¡no juegues! –

– ya me harte de ti, tómalo como quieras anciano – se dio la vuelta y se fue al taxi donde ya se encontraban los otros dos.

– las cosas se ponen interesantes, espero no me reconozcas mi capitán. – dijo alcanzando a los demás.

Mientras tanto en la academia

– ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? – cierto subdirector se enteraba de los no tan decentes disfraces que podía llegar a utilizar su querido hermanito. Cierto castaño entro corriendo a la oficina al escuchar gritar a su hermano.

– ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? – pregunto mas preocupado que nada.

– MIRA LO QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ A MADRE PARA DISFRAZAR A WOLFRAM – estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco al ver que cuando apretabas el nombre del disfraz salía lo que según el era una foto muy bien editada de wolfram con un mini disfraz de ángel. Hombre lobo, vampiro, momia, calabaza (este le dio risa) todos solo tenían como pieza principal un mini short que para el era mas como una ropa interior. Conrad había abierto los ojos a mas no poder hasta ruborizarse y sus pensamientos fueron: que me parta un rayo si dejo que mi querido hermano pequeño salga con esa ropa

– Tenemos que hablar con madre al respecto – dijo el mayor siendo mas serio que nunca si eso es posible claro.

Los dos marcharon con ganas de asesinar a la oficina de la directora la cual cuando los vio entrar sonrió como si nada.

– ¿qué sucede hijos míos? – tenia que fingir demencia eso era lo mejor contra esos dos.

– madre ¿qué significa esto? – dijo lo mas calmado que podía Conrad poniendo su laptop en su escritorio y mostrándole el sitio que ella había creado y que por curiosidad Y CASUALIDAD Gwendal entro a ver.(SI CLARO)

– no se de que hablan, yo he estado viendo el presupuesto para la fiesta de el sábado –

– así como el vestuario de Wolfram ¿o me equivoco? – ese era Gwendal con ganas de matar a su progenitora.

– simplemente no se de que hablas – eso parecía mas un interrogatorio que nada.

– ¿qué clase de madre muestra desnudo a su hijo? – grito

– NO esta desnudo – se defendió solo que acababa de caer en la trampa

– Has confesado – una sonrisa adorno su rostro – te ordeno que quites esa maldita pagina donde exhibes a mi hermano – esa era una amenaza.

– ¡TU NO ME ORDENAS NADA PORQUE YO SOY TU MADRE Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE... TU MADRE ASÍ QUE LOS DOS SE VAN A SU HABITACIÓN! – Tomo aire – ME ESCUCHARON PAR DE MALCRIADOS – que se creían la madre era ella no ellos, gritarle a ella eso jamás, nadie le daba ordenes y menos sus hijos con complejos de sobreprotección.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y en menos de dos segundos se estaban dirigiendo a su habitación tal y como se los habían ordenado.

– ves todo esto es tu cumpla por gritarle a madre – decía el castaño

– sí claro – nótese el sarcasmo – es tu culpa tu saliste disparado de mi oficina por tu culpa perdí el control –

– ¡claro la culpa es mía! ¡Cuando tu eres el que entro a la pagina!

– entonces ¿cómo es que tu laptop llego a la oficina de madre y no la mía? – Conrad sudo frió era verdad el ya había entrado antes que Gwendal a la pagina solo que pensó que enfrentarse a su madre solo era un suicidio así que espero a que su hermano mayor entrara. – NO SÉ NADA – y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

Maldito Conrad lo había utilizado pero pensaría como vengarse de el, por alguna razón le recordaba cuando hacían travesuras de niños.

Mientras en otro lado

– ¿y bien como quedo? – decía la rubia sentada detrás de su escritorio

– ¿cómo va a quedar, como quedo? Como preguntas eso hermanita...sabes que eres la mejor – dios se odiaba por ser un adulador pero cuando es necesario lo mejor es fingir y aprovechar las clases de teatro que tus padres te imponen.

– si no fuera porque te conozco, se que no creería que estas mintiendo recuerda, soy mejor actriz que tú – dijo mientras reía.

Si no fuera porque me estas dejando usar tu escuela te diría lo que en realidad no pienso pero bueno yo soy mejor director que tú – pensó el rubio mayor –

– y dime ¿cómo acabaste con tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo? – Pregunto la mujer

– Las malditas apuestas – dijo sollozando – las vegas nevadas, las mujeres el alcohol... –

– Mamá siempre te dijo que las apuestas eran malas – dijo mientras agitaba su dedo.

– Mamá...claro que lo recuerdo que no hago caso es otra cosa – demonios se sentía como un niño regañado.

El día miércoles y todo el desastre empezó así.

Era lo que aparentemente era un día miércoles normal con las quejas de yuuri sobre porque habían clases de equitación y el dolor que estas le causaban pues era nuevo practicando este deporte, a lo que el rubio solo reía y reía de la desgracia de su novio.

– wolf ¿porqué tu tío te mando un caballo? – dijo intrigado

– no es solo un caballo es mi caballo y solo yo puedo montarlo... mi tío me dijo que estaba muy triste tanto que no quería comer, así que hablo con madre para que lo recibiera así que tengo que hacerme cargo de le es como una mascota en la escuela. – concluyo el chico

– ohh ya veo, pero ya es hora de irnos al dormitorio – dijo mientras salía del establo

– si quieres adelántate a mi me faltan unas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa

– Esta bien solo porque tenemos examen mañana y no he estudiado – le dio un beso y se fue.

Entonces se escucho algo cayendo wolf voltio pero no había nadie, pasados unos minutos se volvieron a escuchar

– ¡sal de allí estúpido... que no te tengo miedo! – grito

– ¿qué rápido te olvidaste de mi? ¡Te dije que regresaría por ti! – solo la voz se escuchaba volteo para todos lados y nada no había nadie, así que tomo un palo y salió rumbo a los dormitorios con la sensación de que alguien lo seguía

– si piensas que con eso me detendrás estas muy mal, solo recuerda que soy mucho y nada a la vez, soy tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro... solo yo decido cuando dejarte... –

– ¡ya te dije que no te temo es mas da la cara para que nos enfrentemos como hombres! – grito al tiempo que aceleraba su paso.

– no querido para eso falta poco no seas ansioso... muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo – dijo y ninguna palabra mas se escucho. Wolfram entro corriendo a su habitación, cerro la puerta y muy bien, se dejo caer de espaldas a esta.

– wolfram ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto angustiado el moreno que salía de la ducha, viendo la palidez de su novio.

– Alguien me estaba siguiendo – dijo entre jadeos. Yuuri lo abrazo

– calma todo va estar bien – dijo mientras la acariciaba el cabello – mañana informare a tus hermanos –

– NO, esto es asunto mío – contesto tajante

– Entonces no te dejare solo... a partir de hoy – no había caso pelear contra una decisión de wolfram era perder el tiempo solo le quedaba aceptar y ayudarlo lo mas posible.

Ya mas tranquilos empezaron a ver los preparativos de lo que seria su cita cuando yuuri ganara el dicho concurso, claro esto solo era un pretexto para que pudieran salir a divertirse los dos juntos.

Todo iba o bueno creían que todo marchaba bien pero con lo que no contaban era con cierta llamada a media noche en el término del día jueves.

– Bueno – contesto más dormido que despierto el rubio

– wolfram, soy el papá de yuuri… no se como decirte esto pero le disfraz que le encargaste a Miko, no estará terminado… –

– ¿QUÉ? – ahora si ya estaba bien despierto

– lo que pasa es que mi esposa esta enferma...Shiori trajo el virus y ella por cuidarlo se contagio. Quería terminarlo pero le recetaron guardar reposo... –

– ya entiendo déjalo que no es algo de vida o muerte... que se preocupe por recuperarse – como siempre ya llamada estaba en alta voz.

– ves te dije que wolfram no se enojaría – al parecer no solo ellos ponían el alta voz, sino también ellos. – buenas noches chicos –

– Buenas noches – contestaron antes de colgar.

– ¿y ahora que haremos?¿rentamos? – pregunto algo inocente yuuri, que por época de frío dormía con su novio, que mentira tan tonta; pero ahora tenían otro problemas.

– recurriremos al plan B – dijo todo serio y calculador

– ¿tenemos plan B? –

– Enclenque nunca se va a la guerra con un solo plan, siempre hay que tener mas –

– ohh... ¿y cuál es? – la verdad no mentiría no tenia la menor idea.

– lo veras mañana temprano así que ya duérmete –

– entonces deja te abrazo porque tengo frió – dijo mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo, el otro cooperaba ya que le gustaba dormir en los brazos de su enclenque.

Mañana del día viernes, un día para la fiesta de disfraces.

Entro a ala oficina de su hermano mayor donde también se encontraba su otro hermano, el enclenque iba detrás de el.

– Gwendal, Coni-chan – dijo con sus ojitos apunto de derramar una lagrima

– ¿qué pasa? – corrieron al encuentro con su hermano menor, preocupados por lo que le pasaba a su indefenso hermano.

– la mamá de yuuri ya no hara el disfraz se ha enfermando, ahora yuuri ya no puede participar y yo… – pausa dramática mientras yuuri grababa todo con su celular, como amaba a ese ángel con mente de demonio ¡que plan! – yo no quiero salir con ninguno de esos pervertidos… que tal que si abusan de mi – ahora si lloraba y para hacerlo mas dramático se abrazo a conrad – coni-chan sálvame – los dos hermanos vieron a yuuri.

– Es mejor pervertido conocido que pervertido y degenerado por conocer – dijeron al unísono.

– ¡oigan estoy presente! –

– por eso lo dijimos – otra vez al mismo tiempo.

– ¡yo no soy un pervertido! – maldito enclenque tenia que interrumpir.

– coni-chan, me ayudaras – dijo usando esos ojitos con lagrimas.

– sí, siempre estaré para ti … – sabia que era el hermano favorito de wolfram pero ahora lo comprobaba. El otro hermano se sintió celoso, conrad no podía ser mas importante para el menor que el.

– no te preocupes yo le creare el mejor disfraz del mundo – dijo serio y con tono de victoria el mayor de todos.

– Gracias hermanos por eso los quiero – dijo al tiempo que los abrazaba y se daba cuenta que estaban ellos tres sentados en el suelo y el idiota de yuuri grababa todo, aunque debía de aceptarlo esa era un gran actuación.

– No te preocupes ya ves como gana – dijo el castaño – solo confía en nosotros. Ahora ve y pon atención a tus clases – sonrisa

– Claro, los quiero – les da un beso, yuuri lo ayuda a levantarse y se van. Ya en el pasillo el moreno acorrala al rubio contra la pared.

– Eres tan malvado – se acerca y lo besa con pasión al mismo tiempo que con todo el amor que sentía por él.

– Lo dices por saber utilizar las clases de actuación – mientras le devolvía el beso – te amo–

– yo te amo mas mi pequeño demonio con cuerpo de ángel – dijo mientras retomaban el camino a su salón de clases.

YA UNA VES ENTRO DE LA OFICINA DEL MAS SERIO SUBDIRECTOR.

– ¿qué demonios haremos? – salto sin mas a ver cerrada la puerta el mayor

– yo no sé, tú te ofreciste a entregar el disfraz, no yo – no cabe duda conrad no quería participar ya que si yuuri no ganaba su hermanito lo odiaría.

– estas conmigo en esto me entiendes – dijo mientras tomaba la otro por el cuello de la camisa.

En otro lugar que nadie sabe bien donde esta.

– de verdad ¿no sé para que demonios estamos aquí? No hacemos nada lo único que hacemos es ver a wolfram con ese tal yuuri, solo lo asuste la otra noche, no me parece justo solo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo – esta era la primera rabieta que hacia en años.

– calma niño todo esta bien, mañana creo que ya podremos divertirnos. – decía confiado, sin borrar, la sonrisa de su rostro mientras sus cabellos naranja se movían con el aire al abrir aquella ventana.

– Simplemente no recuerdo como me metí en esto – dijo mientras se daba un golpe a la cara de verdad no sabia como es que ese sujeto lo convenció, el solo quería ayudar a su amigo, mas bien le estaban pagando los estudios para que le cuidara del otro en la academia pero no tenia que conocer a esos tres tipos en el avión.

– ¿ya es muy tarde, ya estas en esto? – como que él otro tipo como que sabia leer mentes.

– pues ya que además ¿Qué me puede hacer...que no sea matarme? Y si me mata pues por lo menos que llora mi muerte un poquito – una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro como de dando se ánimos –

– ¡eres raro! – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana pero en este mundo lo normal es aburrido.

– Comparto tu idea del mundo, aunque si es muy raro entonces no habra descanso... pero la vida haya que vivirla al máximo –

– no sabes cuando te enfrentaras a la mafia rusa o algo así –

– ¡los espías corren menos riesgo que los ninjas! – dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente.

Mientras en otro lugar que por cierto ya eran las 11 de la noche.

Era un cuarto de lo más normal con las paredes pintadas de verde con estantes llenos de peluches hechos por el dueño del lugar.

–¡ más tela color café! – grito el subdirector desde su maquina de cocer a su asistente castaño con un delantal rosa.

– ¿te paso el gran pedazo o lo corto? – nunca se imagino así mismo en tal situación estaba desesperado además que eres el asistente; ¡dios! Pensó, que bajo he caído y todo por mi querido y lindo hermanito.

– ¿y la tela? – reclamo el otro

– aquí esta – dijo mientras la tiraba sobre el.

– muy gracioso, si esto no se termina será tu culpa –

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a la misma hora

– wolfram ¿ya terminaste la tarea? – decía yuuri desde su escritorio, mientras

– sí, desde hace una hora – mientras estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo comiendo galletas al mismo tiempo que leía.

– ¿es mucho? ¿Como cuántas hojas? –

– mmm...creo que siete, recuerda que solo es un resumen de la unidad y esa ya la vimos en clase –

– pero es filosofía todo es importante – se quejo

– la verdad si, pero te ponen ejemplos así que solo pon la definición no creo que no sepas de que se trata – mordió su galleta, en eso suena su celular. – si bueno –

– okami – dijo una voz que el rubio reconoció rápido

– ahh... hola mi amor – dijo de lo mas natural sin moverse y ver la cara de ¿qué demonios acabas de decir? de yuuri

– nada ya te extrañaba, perdón no había podido marcarte ya sabes la tarea, el trabajo... –

– sí, no te preocupes; te entiendo ¿porqué demonios no tienes un numero fijo? – se quejo el rubio

– bueno amor entiende soy una persona tan importante y buscada que no puedo darme ese lujo di gracias que te llamé– dijo con coquetería.

– solo me llamas por que no puedes vivir sin mi, claro que como buen marinero tienes un amante en cada puerto – dijo con enojo sin fingido

– Pero tu eres el mas importante – contesto jugando también – ¿oye y ese novio tuyo? –

– esta por allí muriendo de celos – dijo sonriendo

– Háblale de mí para que se ponga más celoso –

– Se va a enojar si le dijo que a ti te quiero mas – jajaja se estaba divirtiendo era de lo mas normal hablar con su amigo de esa forma pero tenia que tener cuidado no sabia como reaccionaria yuuri.

– claro yo soy mejor –

– lo que digas – en eso el moreno le quito el celular y corto la llamada, él solo lo veía estaba celoso eso era visible a simple vista...

– ¿quién era? – ups pensó el rubio si estaba muy pero muy molesto.

– solo un amigo que más que mi amigo es como mi hermano –

– hablas así con Conrad y Gwendal todo el tiempo expreso sarcástico

– no seas así, solo es un juego siempre hablamos así... es mi novio de mentiritas... además el enojado soy yo que cortaste la llamada él solo llama una vez al mes, es tan triste – entonces el cel volvió a sonar, wolfram puso la carita de por favor me voy a portar bien te juro que solo es un juego. – me lo das te juro que te demostrare que solo te amo a ti esta noche cuando termines tu tarea – dijo mientras se paraba de la cama lentamente y con yuuri todo perdido en sus pensamientos tomo el aparato y se encerro en el baño para seguir hablando. Ya que el lugar más privado es el baño.

Cuando salió ya era demasiado tarde yuuri se encontraba dormido claro quien en su sano juicio espera a que termine una llamada que duro mas de tres horas, caso que muchos dirán que era exageración, pero era verdad siempre que él hablaba pasaban horas diciendo cosas sin sentido, ya luego le pediría disculpas a yuuri, tal vez. Se cambio por su camisón rosa y se dispuso a ir al país de los sueños o al menos eso quería.

Y para los pobres que suplicaban que no amaneciera dios no cumplió su pedido ya que esos dos hermanos incluso argumentaban que faltaba tiempo para que saliera el sol, pero este ya había salido y brillaba en lo alto se habían quedado dormidos. Lo único bueno es debido a la gran fiesta no había clase sino les descontaban el sueldo, bueno solo a conrad porque ser subdirector tenía sus ventajas como decir estaba viendo los establos o el…algo, siempre podía mentir o algo así. Bien era hora de dejarse de tonterías y preparar todo para su muerte porque su querido hermanito ya no les dirigiría la palabra puesto que el disfraz quedo de lo más deforme que se podía, se suponía que era un oso abeja pero más era una tela color café con color amarillo pegado y unas hojas que no sabía de donde salieron más bien parecía un monstruo del pantano.

Por fin después de tanto por amor adiós el momento había llegado el baile estaba por comenzar dentro de dos horas, no sabían como pero mantenían la esperanza nunca nadie dijo las reglas del concurso pero al parecer los jueces serias los maestros y para evitar los favoritismos todos llevarían una mascara como decía el gran cartel.

A dos horas y contando yuuri fue a ponerse el disfraz de bueno oso abeja, según le habían dicho los hermanos del rubio, al verse al espejo pensó estoy muerto no podía creer lo malo que era Gwendal cosiendo esa cosa a la que ellos llamaban disfraz estaba mas que... deforme pero tenia que agradecerles según escucho no tuvieron tiempo de dormir por hacerlo así que lo mejor era decir gracias y que sea lo que el destino quera que sea.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación cuando lo vio era un chico

que se veía demasiado mayor como... esperen pensó demasiado mayor para ser un alumno de la escuela, entonces noto que tenia un disfraz de como describirlo como recordó ese programa que vio con wolf el de mi bella genio, si su atuendo era igual solo que en azul, sin saber porque ella... mas bien él se me acerco y sin que pudiera evitarlo estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y el mío, dios ¿como es que termine así? No se no puedo dejar de ver que esta cada ves mas cerca trato de apartarlo pero se me pega mas sin evitarlo me besa yo yuuri shibuya he sido besado por alguien que no es mi amado novio, es tan desagradable que solo puedo poner mis manos en sus hombros tirando mi disfraz para alejarlo en lo que veo a Wolfram viéndome con reproche, mas bien no supe si era desilusión solo lo veo salir corriendo y sin mas no se de donde saco la fuerza y empujo al sujeto y salgo corriendo en su busca pero no lo veo es tan raro, pero no me rendiré seguiré buscando.

– tranquilo – escucho esa voz tan familiar no puedo evitarlo la reconozco y solo puedo abrazar a esa persona y llorar en sus brazos se quien es y que no diría nada siento como acaricia mi cabello susurrando un todo va a salir bien, pero no puedo evitarlo de solo recordar como yuuri era besado por otro chico me duele salí corriendo fui un cobarde pero lo amo que mas puedo hacer si me rompen el corazón, él me jalo dentro de ese armario.

– ¿cómo es que estas aquí? ¿qué siempre estas para salvarme? – lo miro, me mira.

– ¡sorpresa! – dice pero no le creo es mas lo miro y decide hablar – todo lo que viste es falso y me presencia aquí no es mas que para cuidarte acepte porque bien sabes que quiero ser medico y de los mejores... tu tío me dijo que si te cuidaba estando tu aquí podía yo tener un tipo beca pero luego esos sujetos me dijeron que me ayudarían –

– sabes que no me molesta tu presencia y tengo en cuenta que el dinero no te importa, nos conocemos desde hace años y si esa tarea tan fácil hace que cumplas tu sueño pues adelante – trato de sonreír

– es hora que te cuente la verdad si decidí ayudarlos con esto es porque sabia que harías esto – suspira – esto es una trampa.

No lo puedo creer mi novio no esta, wolfram no esta y el baile empieza en dos minutos, no puedo mas me meto a la ducha y me visto con el disfraz lo mas rápido espero que ya este en el salón, solo por eso ruego tengo que aclararle que todo es una mentira que el me beso que yo no hice nada que yo solo lo amo a el, que el es mi todo.

Llego al gran salón que mas que nada es la cafetería de la escuela, me asombro ya que todo esta bien adornado ya que había un montón de adornos dándole un toco de terror en el piso, hay humo que mas que la verdad con mas luces tan bajas parece niebla o algo así no tengo tiempo de razonar en todo eso solo pienso en hallarlo... lo miro allí esta junto a esa ventana con tela color negro que no hace mas que darle un toque divino ya que esta disfrazado de ángel con un lo que llamo bata corta que solo le llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con esas alas en su espalda y el antifaz blanco sobre su rostro como se que es el porque no hay nadie que se le compare sus cabellos rubios tan hermosos y esos ojos verdes que te pierdes en ellos, me acerco pero un tipo un poco mas alto que yo se acerca a el y lo abraza y este se deja que demonios me quejo, el me ve pero no dice nada.

veo a yuuri parado allí observándome pero aunque se que no es su culpa, que sufra un poco veo como mi amigo llega vestido como un mosquetero en parte ya que lleva puesta una capa color azul turquesa que hace juego con lo además que es blanco, un sombrero del mismo color y un antifaz blanco, me da su mano y la tomo me lleva con mis hermanos ellos me ven y me dicen que me veo hermoso, pero es hora de ver que esto continúe así que me quede con ellos y mi amigo sentado hasta que él me saco a bailar.

Un sujeto vestido de rey se sienta junto a mi madre al ver sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules se quien es y junto al el un muchacho con un traje de brujo de color negro, esos dos me lo pagan, verá a mi madre que esta disfrazada de mmm... ….la mujer maravilla y mas hermanos de un general Gwendal y de un comandante Conrad.

No lo resisto más, no sé con quien esta bailando pero me acerco y le pido a mi wolf que baile conmigo él acepta y el chico se retira – lo siento – me disculpo aunque se que no es mi culpa.

– No es tu culpa – siento como se pega mas a mi cuerpo eso se siente tan bien.

– yo solo te amo a ti – no sé porque solo sabia que tenia que decírselo.

– Y yo a ti – el tiempo corrió de lo más rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en un balcón besándonos y lo mejor es que wolfram me ha perdonado sin gritar.

Después de eso regresaron al baile donde todos se divertían, se unieron a la diversión bailaron, gritaron cuando el grupo entro a tocar y por fin el momento más esperado llego la hora de elegir al ganador del concurso.

Cheri-sama se levanto y camino hacia el escenario con una sonrisa subió y tomo el micrófono y sin mas dijo – fue una dura decisión pero el ganador es el... el ganador es el caballero de blanco con azul –

– Daisuke – no lo podía creer su amigo ganó

– Claro hay un empate – dijo la señora – el otro ganador es el oso del pantano –

Los tres se acercaron y fue cuando el chico de azul con blanco se quito la mascara y el enclenque también

– y ¿qué quieren de premio? – ese era el hombre disfrazado de rey hablando

– yo solo quiero que wolfram pase un día con migo hablando – dijo

– ¿y tú eres? – contesto yuuri

– daisuke horikushi, amigo de la infancia de wolfram ¿algún problema?

– sí, que yo pido lo mismo –

– lastima voy primero –

– chicos – dijo el rubio – yo no soy una cosa- entonces jalo una palanca que hizo que una gran cantidad de agua con colorante cayera sobre yuuri, daisuke, el disfrazado de rey y mago... así y su madre – venganza – grito a tiempo que su amigo daisuke gritaba – vamos okami tú puedes – él le llamaba así de cariño.

– Sobrino – dijo el rubio de ojos azules

– Tío shinou y murata – dijo refiriéndose al rey, el mago no era mas que Murata que regresaba del intercambio escolar.

– te dije que ese daisuke nos delataría – se quejo el mago

– Pero terminamos la película – el otro

– corte y queda grito – el de cabello naranja

– yosak – dijo conrad sorprendido cuanta gente.

– ¿alguien me explica? – alzo la mano yuuri.

– mira enclenque todo esto es un plan de mi tío que te lo presento es shinou – este hizo una reverencia – y de nuestro amigo murata, mi tío según me dio daisuke se gasto el dinero que le dieron para hacer una película en las vegas así que nos uso como actores todo este tipo el provoco todas estas situaciones extrañas –

– sobrino la cámara te ama –

– quiero el 30% de las ganancias –

– recuerda que es para una noble causa –

– sí, que pague sus deudas – dijo murata que ya conocía a la familia de wolfram pues el y el rubio se llevaban bien por decirlo así – deben de estar felices de aparecer en pantalla grande, así ya regrese y para quedarme.

No sabían lo que veía pero se divertirían ya que cada ves había más gente en su vida y sea lo que sea lo superarían juntos, daisuke fue quien asusto a wolfram en el establo, así que todo estaba bien.

Solo el pequeño detalle que shinou, Murata y Yosak fueron perseguidos por toda la escuela por hacerles pasar todo eso a los pobres hermanos del rubio.

Mientras los otros tres jóvenes se sostenían el estomago tratando de tranquilizarse de tanto ver rogar a los otros, pero que bien merecido se lo tenían. Una vez aclarado todo y Daisuke presentado ante todos nadie sabia que esperar pues si señoras y señores esos cuatro seres extraños, el director de películas raras, el amigo que disfruta de maltratar o divertirse a espalda de ellos, el espía y el Ninja daisuke que en realidad quería ser medico, llegaron para quedarse o al menos para hacer desastre.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡PENSÉ QUE NO TERMINARÍA NUNCA GRACIAS DIOS!

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenia un beta redacter, y eso me complicaba las cosas, claro que no es una escusa, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría que mas hacer con ellos, hasta que en una maratón de películas que estaba viendo se me ocurrió algo y aparte sacado del mes de noviembre.

Recuerden dejar un rewis, para decirme sus ideas que todas son tomadas en cuenta, y pues de allí saco alguno cap, como es el caso de este que fue mas que otra cosa que un comentario de mari-chan y anto-chi, muchas gracias.

Y gracias a ustedes por leer.

Se despide yuki.

Así y gracias a mi nueva beta y a jass!


End file.
